Family Ties
by FalconHQ
Summary: What if you died and woke up in TVD as Elena's fraternal twin sister? What if you weren't who you and your family thought you are? Suck at summaries.
1. Ch 1 - Pilot

**Hey guys ! So, this is my very first story. Don't know how you'll like it though. But, please, don't forget to review what you think.**

**This chapter is basically a background chapter, or something like that. Only at the end does the story really start, so to say. There is not much talking here, but there will be in the next chapter. Still don't know how long the next chapter be - the same length? Longer? We'll see.**

**Also, big thanks to_ MrsMusicAddict. _Without MrsMusicAddict, this story wouldn't see the daylight. So, thanks for the support! Also, you should read her story. Has an interesting plot.**

**Full description: What if you had repeating dreams (every three days or so) about something you have no idea? What if you died, then woke up in TVD as Elena's Fraternal twin sister? What if you weren't who you, your family and friends thought you were?**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own The Vampire Diaries. On with the show!**

* * *

**VICTORIA GILBERT'S POV**

Someone's shaking me.

"Tori, get up." Ah, Elena. Again. I'm tired today. Let me rephrase that - I'm tired everyday.  
"Get up, please. We need to buy the last few things for school." School. I forgot. School starts again in about a week.

She's f'in shaking me again!

"I'll get up, so stop shaking me, asshole!" I snapped at her, opening my eyes. She looked hurt. I don't really want to snap at her, be mean to her and make her feel bad. It just happens.

By the way, my name is Victoria Gilbert, or Tori, as people mostly call me. I am 17 years old. I have a fraternal twin sister, Elena, that is right in front of me. She is beautiful, kind, a little bit bossy and very protective. Me and Elena are called the "Beautiful Twins" - don't know why, seeing as she is more beautiful (in my opinion). I also have a brother, Jeremy Gilbert. Ever since our parents died almost six months ago, he's been on drugs. But back to me. Ever since they died, I closed up. The only time I really talk is when I'm arguing or snapping at my sister. I hear people call me emotionally broken - a walking zombie, because I don't really react to anything or anyone. I just became really depressed. I was just existing. Lately, I have been thinking of suicide. I already wrote a letter to Elena, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna (who is taking care of us) just in case. The only thing that's been keeping me from killing myself were my siblings and aunt - who would, no doubt, be hurt.

"O .. okay. We'll be leaving in an hour..." Elena said and slowly left. I got up, showered, got dressed and put on some make-up (I never use much, just a little). I had half an hour left.

Today, I felt differently. I felt like something will happen today.

* * *

Half an hour later, we went to the mall and shopped (by "we", I meant me, aunt Jenna and Elena). After we were done, they went home, but I went to the cemetary. I went there almost every day since my parents died. As always, I leant against my parents tombstone, took out my diary and started slowly writing.

_ Dear Diary,_  
_I feel different today - like something will happen. I don't know why, but I feel like I'll die tonight. It's stupid, but I feel like it._

"Caw! Caw!" I looked up - it was a crow. I stared at it and fog started coming from nowhere, all around the cemetary. I slowly stood up. It's not like I was scared, just creeped out. I started walking out and I saw a man standing in front of me. He looked handsome - blue eyes and everything, and he didn't let me through. He was looking at me longingly, with lust, hatred and .. hurt? Doesn't matter. I looked him in the eye.

"If you are a serial killer, either you kill me right now or let me through." I said, hearing my emotionally-dead voice. He looked startled, but moved away. I started walking fast and thinking about my parents. I didn't notice the car coming at me. The only thing I noticed was pain and blackness taking me in.

* * *

**DAMON POV**

I stood right in front of her and stared. She looked beautiful, sexy - exactly like Victoria back in 1864. She smelled human, I hear her heartbeat and I knew she wasn't her. Her eyes and face looked dead, lifeless. I knew her parents died, but ..

"If you are a serial killer, either you kill me right now or let me through."

Wait, what? Kill her? What is she talking about? I must have looked shocked, but I moved anyway and she started walking away fast, looking spaced out, while I just stood there speachless. I knew my brother came here because of Katherine look-alike (he'll start school in a few days, what a surprise he'll have seeing me again), but there was a Victoria look-alike, too?

I was so into my own thoughts, that the next thing I heard was screaching tires. I turned around and saw a car speeding right into her. I started running to her, using all my super-human speed, but it was too late as the car crashed into her. The car hit her legs and stomach, making her hit her head right into the front window and fly off the road, hit into a tree and collapse on the ground.

I rand right next to her. She still had a heartbeat, btu she looked really broken - blood all around her, legs probably broken. Not taking too much time thinking about it, I bit into my wrist and put it to her mouth, making her drink it. Almost instantly, her body started healing. About 5 minutes later, she was fine but not moving - not even a twitch. I wasn't much of a doctor, but I knew something was wrong. I took her bridal-style and started running to the hospital. Once there, I compelled the doctors to check her out while I sat in the waiting room, worried sick.

A few hours later, the doctor came out.

"Her body is fine. There is nothing wrong with her, except the brain. The brain isn't reacting."

"What do you mean, the brain isn't reacting?"

"I mean Ms. Victoria Gilber is brain-dead, Mr. Salvatore."

Victoria? Her name is also Victoria? And she is brain-dead...Well, dead is dead. I looked him in the eyes.

"Call her family. Tell them she hit her head - hard, and is brain-dead. Someone brought her here, but you don't know who. Forget my name and that we talked. I just brought her here and left."

"Of course."

I stood up and left. Later, I will come back and check on her. I will kill her and turn her if she won't wake up as a human anymore.

* * *

**ELENA POV**

After we left the mall, Tori went the other way, saying she'll come back later. I knew where she was going, but I was still very worried about her. I thought that during the summer, she would move on, but every day, she looked worse and worse.

Me and aunt Jenna went home and started making lunch, but 5 minutes later, we got a call that we will never forget.

"Hello, Gilbert house?"

"_Can I talk to Miss Elena Gilbert?_" The voice was calm, sad.

"This is her."

"_This is Dr. Timothy from Mystic Calls General Hospital._" Hospital? I don't know why, but I felt panick rising. When the hospital calls, nothing good happens. Aunt Jenna seemed to notice me and looked confused and worried.

"Yes?" I asked, almost fearing the next words.

"_Ms. Victoria Gilbert was admitted to the hospital a few hours ago because she hit her head hard and, I'm sorry to say this, but .. She is brain dead. We don't have when and if she'll wake up._"

I froze and dropped the phone, tears already streaming down my cheeks. Aunt Jenna picked the phone up, introduced herself and asked to repeat that. After a few minutes, she, too froze up. She thanked the Dr. and put the phone down. We dressed, told Jeremy and rushed to the hospital. When we got to her room, the sight crushed us - Tori was lying on a bed, you could say she was dead if not for the slow breathing, all kind of wired were connected to her.

"Tori...!" I was the first to rush to her side, take her hand and openly cry.

After a few minutes, the Doctor walked in and explained everything. She was miraculously alive, the machines were monitoring her, but she was brain dead.

At night, I was the only one left and I wasn't planning on leaving. I was about to nod off to sleep, but I woke up - her fingers were weakly tightening around my hand and her eyes were very slowly opening ...

* * *

**VICTORIA VEGA'S POV**

"Hey, everything will be fine, don't look so sad." I said to Andy.

"I know, of course, but ..."

"Hey, no buts! Let's just enjoy this episode, okay?" I told her, cuddling more into her.

"Okay, Tori ..."

My name is Victoria Vega, mostly called Tori, Tor or Double-V. The girl next to me is my best friend, my only friend, my sister and you could say my first everything. Ever since I was adopted into this family when I was 6 years old, we were always together - inseperable. When her parents (my step-parents) left country, they wanted to take her with them. I kinda accepted the idea, no matter how it hurt, but she declared that she wasn't leaving me here and stayed. Of course, her parents were 'mad' at me, but whatever ... We are living together for almost 7 years now. I was one of the 'popular' kids at school, but ever since I was 'diagnosed' with an unknown disease, everyone - even my best of 'friends' - left me. I started getting bullied. Everyone thought I was contagious - witch I wasn't. My body was always tired, my heart started slowing down. I always tried to put on a happy, bright face - to hide my true emotions, tried to put on a mask. At first, in school it worked - but at home, I would be a wreck. Andy was the only one that, no matter what, stayed with me. After a while, I got hold of my emotions. Andy, of course, can see through me, but whatever ...

A few weeks ago, the doctors said I would die very soon. I was okay - always knew I would die soon. But Andy was almost always sad, crying. Since we found out, we skipped school, always cuddled into each other and watched the TV. Today, I knew that I would die. When Andy was sleeping, I called my step-parents. At first, as always, they were mad at me - screaming at me. I just explained that they should come back and take Andy, since I was dying (I told them). Then, for the first time in years, they both openly wept for me, apologised for everything they said and did. I, too, broke down. They said they would come back as soon as they could - today, maybe. I told them that they should come home at least tomorrow. I wanted to spend my time with Andy. So, here we are - cuddled into eachother.

"Hey, Andy..." I told her softly, slowly and weakly. I noticed my heartbeat slowing down. I knew it was time.

"Yeah?" Her voice was just as soft - I always loved to hear her voice.

"No matter what happens, I want you to move on. Don't get depressed or try anything something." I said, closing my eyelids. "You were the only one that stayed with me, which I don't know why. I am eternally grateful for having you. Please, never forget me. I know your future will be bright, you will have a good husband, beautiful children - a good life. I couldn't have that. Please, try to move on and live - live for both of us. You, most of all the people that I know, deserve that. And I'll always watch over you ..."  
"Tori..." Her voice was so broke. She was holding me tightly and crying, kissing my forehead at the same time. I started slipping into nothingness.  
"Andy, I always have and always will love you ..." I gave myself to the darkness ...

* * *

**ANDREA (ANDY) POV**

"... and always will love you ..." I barely heart her and her body went limp in my arms. I knew she would die eventually, but ... When your best friend, childhood friend, sister and your first and only crush dies in your arms, you feel like you're dying yourself.

Still, not matter what, I'll try to move on and have a good life for both of us - it was her last wish and I promise to keep it. I pulled out our phones and logged into her and mine social pages.

_"Victoria Vega. R.I.P. 2009. A sister, a friend, a lover. #VictoriaVega"_

I called 911 after that.

"Yes, what is your emergency?" Came a voice almost immediately.

"My sister just died, please ..."

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

I got about a hundred phone calls (none of which I answered). Many text messages. Social pages were blowing up with condolences for her, even though they didn't really care, everyone abandoned her.

* * *

**VICTORIA VEGA POV**  
There's only darkness all around me. I can't see, hear, touch anything. Is this what death is like?

"Victoria ... wake up ..." I heard a voice. A kind, warm, loving voice. Like a mothers. I don't know why, but it calmed and relaxed me.

"Wake up, Victoria .. it's time to come home ..."

* * *

I feel someone squeezing my hand. Aren't I supposed to be dead? I started slowly and weakly squeezing back and slowly opening my eyes.

"Victoria .. ?" An unfamiliar voice called me.

I fully opened my eyes and saw a girl sitting there and crying, smiling. I was in a hospital bed, but why? More importantly, who was this?

"Victoria, are you alright .. ? Oh my god, don't scare me like that ever, ever again ..."

"Um ... Excuse me, but, who are you ... ?"

* * *

**So, that's it for the first chapter. What do you think? And, just so we are clear, Victoria Gilbert is actually dead. The story will be mostly following Victoria Vega's POV - which I'll just call Victoria's Pov or Tori Pov. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, sorry that it took so long to update. Had some school work, so .. Anyway, thanks for those two reviews ! I am saying this right now: my character is looking like Victoria Vega (from Victorious (but the personality is mine, so to speak) and some of the songs from there as well).**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own The Vampire Diaries, nor the song. On with the story!**

* * *

"Um ... Excuse me, but, who are you ... ?"

She looked .. Shocked? Should I know her? Wait a minute .. Now that I look at her, she seems kinda familiar ..

"You .. You don't know who I am ?" Hmm .. Wait a minute, she's the girl from Vampire Diaries, Elena! What the hell, am I dreaming or something? But, I can't be dreaming .. I remember dying at home while being cuddled into Andy. But I kinda feel like this is really happening, but, how?! I mean, this is just a TV-Show! And now she's looking at me curious and sad. Well, let's play along. If I feel any pain later - I will wake up. If I don't - then I died and this is real.

"Elena .. ?" I asked hesitantly.

"Thank god! I thought you even lost your memory .. Do you remember what happened?" She said while pushing the doctor's button. Lost my memory? Well, that's a good idea - pretend that you lost your memory but not some of the people's names.

"No."

"Okay, then .. What-"

"Ms. Gilbert, I see that you are awake. How are you feeling?" A doctor asked from the doorway, coming into the room. What happened to Elena? She just woke up .. ? And noow, they are looking at me. Wait a minute, does that mean I'm a Gilbert? The hell?

"Um .. Are you asking me?"

"Yes .. Your name is Victoria Gilbert, isn't it?"

"Gilbert?" Okay .. Awkward silence. Maybe I should've just gone with the flow ..

"What's your name?"

"Victoria."

"Last name?"

"I .. Don't know."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Hmm .. If I'm pretending to have lost my memory, then I don't really remember anything, do I?

"I don't know .. Waking up, I guess?"

"And that's it?"

"Yes."

Elena looked shocked, hurt, sad, and I felt a pang in my chest. Why? Why does it hurt me seeing her like that?

"Huh .. Ms. Victoria, we will run some tests tomorrow, when you wake up. For now, you should rest. If anything happens, just press that button, ok?"

"Ok .. And, please, just call me Tori. Victoria sounds a little weird to my ears."

"Ok, Tori. See you tomorrow." He said smiling and walked out.

Well, now it's just Elena and me. If my last name is Gilbert, then that means that we are siblings .. am I younger or older? Hmm..

"So, you really don't remember anything ?"

"No, not really .. Just some names and faces. You're Elena Gilbert, right?"

"Yeah.."

"So, since he called me a Gilbert, too, I guess we're .. Siblings?" I tried asking casually and friendly, while she just smiled.

"Yeah. We're twins. Fraternal twins. But twins, none the less." Twins? Fraternal? There wasn't a twin in the show .. Nor there was another sibling. This just keeps getting more and more confusing by the second ..

"So, what happened to me? Why am I in a hospital?"

"Well, I don't know all the details - even the doctors don't know. But, appareantly, you were brought here by a man, who said you were caught in a car crash. The most confusing part is that you were okay. No scars, no nothing. Perfectly healed, just didn't want to wake up till now."

Wow .. Car crash? Perfectly healed? Weird ..

"Who brought me in?"

"They don't know."

Even more weird ..

"Okay .. I'm tired. I think I should try to sleep. Are you staying?"

"Yeah .. If that's ok with you, of course." She looked scared. Why is she scared? Am I scary? Ah, what the hell - I'll just ask.

"Why are you asking me that .. ? And, why do you look scared?"

She's hesitating in telling me!

"It's just .. For the past couple of months, we weren't really on speaking terms, so .."

She looks sad, afraid, hurt. Again, that pang in my chest! Go away, pain!

"Well .. That's in the past, I guess? Do you mind staying?" Even though I don't really know her, just what I've seen from the show (which isn't much), I really don't want to be alone right now and I feel some kind of pull towards her - maybe it's cause we're 'twins' ?

"No .. I'll stay." She said, holding my hand and starting to get comfortable in the chair.

"Oh, no no no. If you're staying the night here, you have to get in here." I moved a little farther to make space for her and opened the blankets for her to get in.

"Um .. I'll be fine here."

"No, get in here, with me, or go home. Your choice." She immediately looked happy, which, somehow, made me happy, too.

"Okay." She came in, but when she was near me, she hesitated. The hell? I said it was okay, don't hesitate. Since she doesn't seemed to move, I just cuddled myself into her. At that gesture, she just did the same and radiated happiness. Huh ..

"Goodnight, Elena. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Victoria. Hope you'll feel better tomorrow." She whispered.

"Me too.." And, immediately, I fell asleep.

* * *

_I was seated in front of a table. Across from me was Elena, just with curly hair. Everything looked old-style - like, very old. Very aristocratic, too. She looked at me - lovingly? - and asked, her voice so soft, so beautiful.._

_"So, Victoria. How are you feeling today?"_

_"Better, sister. I just hope this sickness won't last long this time."_

_"I hope so, too. I can't believe that none of the doctors, even here, know what's wrong with you .. I just hope you'll get better."_

_"Me, too, sister. Me too .. So, I remember you talking about a certain man? Niklaus, was his name?" Wait, did I - she - I - whatever, said Niklaus?_

_"Oh, yes. You have to meet him and his brother. They are very good people. The brother's name is Elijah. He is nice and very polite, and from what I heard, he always keeps his word. A true gentleman, if you ask me. You two would get along nicely."_

_"Do any of those two fancy you?"_

_"Yes, Niklaus."_

_"Not Elijah?"_

_"Not really. However, once he saw your picture, I can definetly tell you - he fell in love. Let's just hope that he doesn't change his mind when he meets you." Elena said smiling .. No, not Elena. I don't know who this is._

_"Who doesn't change who's mind, Ms. Katerina?" A man - Elijah? - said walking in. Katerina? So that's Katherine? Why am I dreaming this?_

_"You, Elijah. I guess proper introductions are in order. Elijah, this is my twin sister, Victoria Petrova. Victoria, this is Elijah Mikaelson."_

_He extended his hand, which I - her (I can't do anything but watch) - took his arm and he kissed it._

_"Nice to meet you, Victoria."_

* * *

I opened my eyes. The first thing that I noticed - my hand was daped over Elena's waist, her around me, our heads next to each other and she was still asleep. Huh, heavy sleeper, I guess - or I just woke up early.

Either way, what was with that dream? I kinda had weird dreams a few times in my world, but not with conversations or something .. And was that Katherine? And .. Elijah? Wait a minute, Katerina had a sister? A twin, none the less? And now, I am Elena's - the dopplegangers - twin sister .. Does it mean I am also a doppleganger? No, that shouldn't be possible. What am I even doing here? I should be dead by now ..

So many questions were in my head that I didn't notice Elena looking at me with hope filled eyes.

"Good morning, Tori." She said and tensed, like waiting for something.

"Good morning, Elena. Slept well?" She released a breath and relaxed.

"Yeah, pretty good. How about you?"

"Pretty good, too."

"So, how are you feeling? And .. What were you thinking about? You looked like you were deep in your own head there." She said teasingly and curiously.

"I'm pretty good. And, yeah, I was thinking about everything. I mean, why can't I remember anything besides names/faces?"

"You remember names and faces?"

"Yeah, of some of the people. But I can't remember anything else."

"I see .."

"Good morning, Ms. Gilbert's. How are you feeling today?" Said doctor, walking through the door smiling.

"Pretty good." Both of us answered at the same time and giggled. Huh, I like this ~

"Good. Now, Tori, we will have you run through some tests after breakfeast, ok?"

"Ok, no problem doc."

"I'll be going home for a little while. I'll come back once the tests are done, okay?" Elena asked.

"Sure. Don't take long." She smiled when I said that.

"I won't."

After a few tests (when I went to take them, I noticed that I am still in my own body, not a different one), I was in my bed again. After a few minutes, the doctor, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna came in, and they all looked sad.

"Hey, Tori .. How are you?" Jenna asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry, Aunt Jenna." She seemed confused after I said that.

"Ms. Jenna, as we said, she has memory loss - and she said she remembers faces and names, but not events, places etc." The doctor explained to her.

"Hey, doc, when can I go home?"

"Probably tomorrow, Tori. Also, school starts in two days, correct? I think you'll be better if you are excused for some time." Everyone nodded at that. Screw that, I want to go to school. I won't sit around at home and do nothing.

"Oh, no - I will go to school, if that's okay. I can, however, be excused from school when I'm not feeling well, okay?" They seemed reluctant.

"Um, Tori, I don't think that's a good idea .." Elena started.

"Yeah, you should stay at home for a little while." Jenna added.

"No, I'll go. If anything goes wrong, I can always come home, y'know." And now, everyone is looking at the doctor.

"Well .. Okay. But if you feel weird, sick etc. - you go home or come to the hospital. Got it?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good. Tomorrow, you can go home."

"Aah, why not today?"

"We want to keep you here for a little while."

"Fine .."

* * *

**The next day**

I finally came 'home'. It's still a little weird calling this home. When I walked into 'my' room, it was pretty beautiful and a little weird, so to say. The walls were painted in red, black and gold colors. There was some furniture. The bathroom that's connected only to my room (a room with a private bathroom - how cool is that?).

When I walked to the bed, I noticed some books on the table. I quickly stood up and went to get them. A few of them were Diaries - I'll have to read them - and there was also a songbook. Huh, gues she sings, too. I really like to sing. In my universe - world - or, whatever, I sung as much as I could. Before the illness, I sung everyday. When the illness started, I didn't sing anymore - I just couldn't. I would start singing, and after a few seconds of it, I was in a coughing fit. Guess I can do it again here. I just hope that my voice is still good. Let's try it out !

But, what song .. There some of my songs that I created in my world, but they are the old ones - not that good. I'll have to sing one of my newer ones, 'Beggin on your Knees'. I'll also have to write down most of the songs here, so that no matter what, I wouldn't forget them and if I'm gone to my old world or, whatever, someone could still sing them. Well, let's try first then write it down.

_"You had it all_  
_The day you told me_  
_[Told me]_  
_you want me_  
_I had it all_  
_But let you fool me_  
_[Fool me]_  
_completely_

_Yeah, I was so stupid_  
_To give you all my attention_  
_'Cause the way you played me_  
_Exposed your true intention_

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me!_  
_And mess with her!_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_So watch your back_  
_'Cause you don't know when or where I could-"_

"Tori ?"

Huh? I quickly wiped my head around, only to see Elena standing in the doorway.

"Elena?"

"Why did you stop? That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Oh, um .. You-you didn't?"

"No, I didn't. What song was that? I didn't see it in your songboo-" She stopped halfway, immediately looking scared. Geez, what is with those scared looks she gives me? "I'm very, very sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Geez, Lena, chill. It's ok. Your my sister, you don't have to apologize for these things - as long as you don't read my diaries, of course! Besides, this is a songbook, where someone - I, for example - write songs in hopes that other people would listen to them." Where did that come from? And did I just call her 'Lena'?

"Oh .. It's just, you didn't let anyone else see it before and you didn't really sing, so .." Ah, finally, that scared look was replaced by a happy one, yes! But, wait .. I didn't sing ?

"I didn't sing?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh .. Guess we'll have to change that."

"Yeah, I agree. Your voice is beautiful. So, what song was that?" She asked sitting down on my bed and I followed her lead.

"Well, that one, I guess I'll call it 'Beggin on your Knees'. It just came to me, you know?"

She seemed genuinely happy. Good. If I am healthy here, I don't know if I could keep myself from singing, at least from time to time. I lay down on my bed and she did the same.

"Can you sing it to me?" God, her voice is soft. What have I done to her that sometimes, she can look so scared, terrified even, of me?

"No, maybe tomorrow, ok? I feel kinda tired today. I'm thinking of reading my diary to know things better and going to sleep .." Even in my own world, I liked to sometimes write in my diary, but now, I just want to read it to know a little about this world.

"Sure. I'm going downstairs. Night then, Tori."

"Night, twin." And, she looks surprised - which is quickly replaced by a smile! God, what kind of person was I?

"Night." And, she's gone. Good. Now I can read the diaries.

* * *

There is nothing really here that stood out, everything is normal. Wait ..

_"My parents died a few days ago. I can't believe it. It's all Elena's fault. She just had to go home and call our parents. Not to mention, she dragged me with her, too. That night is the worst night of my life. The car drove off of Wickery Bridge. It's even a miracle that me and Elena survived, but I'd rather be dead than be feeling this. I'll never forgive her for this."_

I blamed Elena for the parents death? If I remember correctly, the car drove off of Wickery Bridge - it was no one's fault. If I blamed her, then I guess I was also bad to her. God, I can't believe "I" was so stupid .. But, no matter. I guess I'll change that.

The pages that were left were all about how I 'hated' Elena, felt guilty sometimes, and the last ones that she wanted to kill herself. But I wasn't in the hospital because of that - she wanted to kill herself by taking pills .. Huh. I was really depressed. Everything changes now, I guess. And now a few days left till school, the supernatural will be coming to town. We'll see what happens then. But, for now - I really need to sleep. So, I shut the light off and everything went blank.

_"Welcome home, Victoria ..."_

* * *

**ELENA POV**

I went downstairs. I still can't believe how Tori's acting. It's like she's a different person! I might not believe it, but I can see it in her eyes - it's like she really loves me. I'll admit, it's been hell these last months - Tori hated me. She blamed me for every thing I did, bullied me, so to speak, or just didn't speak to me. It was hell for me. Of course, I tried to fix it - I wanted my sister back, I missed spending time with her. Before the accident, I resigned myself that we'll never be the same again. When the accident happened, even after all the things she did to me, I still didn't want to lose her. I wanted her to wake up, but dreaded what was to come. When she did wake up, I was scared. Scared of the sarcastic, hurtful remarks I was about to get. But that didn't happen. She lost her memory, sure, but the attitude doesn't change with that. I finally got my sister back!

"Hey, Elena. How's Tori?" Aunt Jenna asked while sipping coffee.

"Good. I still can't believe how she changed."

"Yeah. It's like a different person."

"Yeah .. I really don't want to screw it up. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find out she's back to her old self .."

"Hey, don't look so sad. It won't happen, don't worry."

"Yeah, I hope your right .. Where's Jeremy?"

"Upstairs. He came home stoned again. God, I don't want him to make a bad influence on Tori, now that she's lost her memory. Weird, huh? Can't remember anything but faces and names."

"Yeah, a little, but things happen, right? I just hope that, even when she remembers, she would be the same like now .."

"She will be, you'll see."

* * *

**So, that's it. What do you guys think? Please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again! So, this is the third chapter. Thank you for those reviews! First of all, I wanted to say that the next few chapters, I'll try to stay on story - like in the TV Show. However, don't be disappointed - that will be just until a certain episode. Second of all, I would like to thank** _**MrsMusicAddict**_** for the support! Now, let's get on with the story.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own The Vampire Diaries, nor the song.**

* * *

".. wake up .."

Ugh, the hell? Stop shaking me and let me sleep ...

"Tori, wake up, we have to get ready for school."

"Five more minutes and stop shaking me .."

"No, Tori. Come on. Get up." Elena said and gently shook me.

"No ... I don't wanna ..." I whined

"Get up or I'll get cold water." She joked ... Wait, cold water?!

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said getting up. One, I hate mornings. And what I hate more - cold water on me while I'm still sleeping. One time, Andy did that to wake me up .. Let me just tell you, she didn't want to do it again and I didn't want to experience the feeling again, too.

"Good." She giggled. "Now, come on. Bonnie will be here later to pick us up."

Bonnie .. Oh, the witch. Well, whatever. Yesterday, I had time to read the old diaries, asked Elena and Jenna some questions while Jeremy was out - when I woke up, he was already gone, so I didn't really get a chance to speak to him. I wrote a few songs in the songbook, sung Elena and Jenna 'Beggin on your Knees' - which they both loved, and you could say that I made something of a 'plan'. I'll let everything play out, just try to interfere with little things. Like, saving Lexi - I actually liked her, so I don't want her to end up dead. Also, I'll have to figure out what changed here, since Elena didn't have a sister - especially a twin. I also found out that, actually, this world's Victoria wasn't really different from myself (before the parents death). I 'bonded' with Elena yesterday, too - it feels like I've known her all my life, actually. I didn't really like her in the show - but, now, it's like that changed. Now, I just want to keep her safe and I feel like I actually love her (not like in love, just love). I also had some flashbacks or dreams, you could say (not just while asleep). It happened a few times yesterday. And they all seemed of me, Elena, the parents and Jeremy. I talked about it with Elena, and she seemed happy that I started to 'remember' - while, actually, I didn't have anything to remember. I remember my childhood and what-not, just not from this world - because I am not from here. When I went to sleep, I also had a very, and I mean very strange dream - there was only black around me, I couldn't move, and I heard some woman's muffled voice - I even couldn't make out what she said, for god's sake!

"Fine .."

With that, she left. Well, I guess it's time to get ready to school. Ugh, I hate it there ..

I got up, took a shower, dressed, put on some light make-up and went downstairs with Elena (she came out of her room almost at the same time I did).

"So, when's Bonnie coming?"

"In a few, I guess."

We made it downstairs where Aunt Jenna (yeah, somehow, I was more comfortable with calling her that) was and we both made way to get some coffee.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said rushing around.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said with a smile while pouring some coffee for both of us. I took mine gratefully and she proceeded to pour herself some

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked coming into the kitchen and took Elena's coffee. Ha, it was actually a little bit funny.

"First day of school and I am totally unprepared." Jenna said. "Lunch money?"

"I'm good." Elena said.

"Me too." I agreed with her as Jeremy took the money.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked again.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…now. Crap."

"Then go." I said. "We'll be fine."

She left and both Elena and I glanced at each other before she looked over at Jeremy.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Don't start." And he walked away. She looked at me and I just shook my head.

"Don't worry, he'll come around."

"Come on Bonnie's waiting."

We got out of the house, seeing Bonnie in the car. I got in the back while she got in front.

"So Gram's is telling me I'm psychic - our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that." Bonnie said. Yeah, I know bonnie. You really are a witch, embrace it! "I know - crazy. She's going on and on about it and I'm, like, put this woman in a home already! But I started thinking - I predicted Obama, I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands .. Elena! Back in the car" Bonnie said.

I watched her. She zoned out, just like in the show.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie, you were saying that-"

"She's psychic now." I said from the backseat.

"Right, okay." Lena said. "Then predict something, predict something about me and Tori."

"I see .."

A crow suddenly hit the car and they yelped in fright.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked. "Oh my God!"

"Lena, you okay?" I asked leaning forward to look at her. I know that she was really startled - I could see it in her eyes. While she is pretty good at hiding her true emotions, I am still better at that. I mean, if you only knew what kind of bs I put up with at school for about a year, and no one - except Andy - saw through me, my true emotions.

"It's okay. I'm fine. You?" She said looking at me worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I said with a small smile.

"It was like a bird or something, it came out of nowhere." Bonnie said.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Lena said.

"Of course you can't, because then you couldn't drive one yourself." She playfully glared at me.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass." Bonnie said. "And I predict all the sad times and dark times are over and you're both going to be beyond happy."

Lena and me smiled. I already am 'beyond happy' - I am in my favorite show (even though some of the things - if not all of them - will be changed) and I am still alive!

* * *

We got to the school and went in. Currently, we are standing at our lockers. I didn't pay attention to them and I was waiting for Caroline to show up. Ah, there she is.

"Elena! Tori! Oh my god." That's the first thing she said before hugging me and Lena. While she was hugging me, I was a little angry - but I quickly hid it with a smile.

"How are you two? Oh, it's good to see you both! How are they? Are they good?" She asked Bonnie.

"Caroline, we're right here and we're fine, thank you." Lena and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Much better." We did it again!

"Oh, you poor things!" She said and pulled us into ANOTHER hug. I frowned openly now.

"Okay, Caroline - enough." I said.

"Oh! Okay. See you guys later?"

"Okay! Bye." Bonnie said.

I shook my head while Elena said "No comment."

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie replied.

"I might .." I added, which received a playful push and laughter from both of them.

We began walking again, but Bonnie stopped us. Here comes Stefan!

"Hold up. Who's this?" She asked. A vampire, Bonnie. A vampire. But I still looked with them into the secretary's office to see his back.

"All we see is back." Lena said.

"It's a hot back. I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." She replied. Oh, you have no idea Bonnie .. Enjoy it while you can.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Lena commented.

"Pretty much." She replied.

"Jeremy! Good batch man." I heard a boy say. He's been smoking weed again.

"I'll be right back. Lena, stay here." I said to Lena and she looked at me unsure. "Stay." I repeated a little firmer and took off.

I walked into the boys bathroom - ugh .. - and saw Jeremy. Some boy came out and said "Wow! Pants down, chick!"

"Shut up!" I said firmly and he just ran off. I walked up to Jeremy. "Jeremy, please. I'm not going to say to stop or give you the 'stoner talk' - just, please, try to lessen it or, at least, not at school. Okay?" He looked frustrated and opened his mouth, but I beat him to it. "No. It's your choice if you want to smoke weed, or, whatever, but just know that I am always there for you. You can always come talk to me, okay?"

"Fine." He smiled a little and walked off. And, then, I remembered - oh my god! This is were Elena was supposed to be and meet Stefan. God, what did I come in here for? I wasn't even thinking properly! I looked around and shuddered. Well, what happens - happens. I walked out of the bathroom, only to bump into someone - Stefan. Yep, luck is not on my side.

"Uh, pardon me." He said and looked at me. Like, really looked at me. And, the thing is - I didn't feel weirded out or anything - just calm. "Uh, is this the mens room?" Oh, shit!

"Yes, I was just talking to my brother."

"Mm."

"Right .." Then, I walked to the left - he went the same way. I went to the right - he went the same way. Then he just moved a little to the wall to let me through. "Thank you." I started walking away and spotted Bonnie and Lena looking at me with amused glances, not to mention I could still feel Stefan's eyes on me. Ughh.. "Come on, guys. We'll be late to class."

"Sure .." Bonnie said with a mocking voice. I just shook my head.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the Northwest region joining the union…" I tuned him out. I was seated right behind Stefan. I saw how he looked at her and sometimes at me - though, mostly at Lena. I tried not to notice when he looked at me. I then saw Bonnie texting someone - Lena, probably. However, I was a little bit startled when my phone also buzzed a little in my pocket. I took it out and read Bonnie's message - 'HAWT-E. STARING U'. Really, Bonnie? I looked at her and she just gave me a smirk, while I saw Lena smiling, too.

* * *

After school, I went with Lena to the cemetery. We went to 'our' parents graves and leaned on them. She took out her diary while I took out my songbook. I just started writing lyrics to my last song in my world - 'Make it in America'.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_  
_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_  
_I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_  
_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_  
_And I'm dying to make it in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_  
_With the rag top down and my glasses on_

"Okay. Hi bird." I heard Lena say and looked at her then up. There was a crow - Damon's crow - on a tombstone. "It's not creepy or anything."

"Right .. Then explain the fog." I said as I noticed the fog coming. Even though I knew what to expect, I still felt a little freaked out. She looked around, stood up and turned to the crow.

"Shoo!" And it went away .. "That's what I thought."

"Nice. Really nice, Lena." I said and clapped a little sarcastically. I knew that the crow didn't go anywhere, so when she turned around and saw it - she was the only one that freaked out.

"Come on, Tori. Let's go." She slowly took her bag while I took mine, took my hand and started to walk away really fast. When she turned around, I did the same, and saw a man behind a statue. I knew it was Damon. Lena started to run and drag me along with her. Then, of course, she tripped and didn't let me go, so I went down with her.

"Gee, thanks, Lena. Next time, try not to trip." She was about to say something turning to the side but saw Stefan.

"You ok?" He asked. Wow, at least try not to appear out of nowhere. Even I was a little bit frightened. Lena just nodded and frowned.

"Where you following us?"

"No, I just, I saw you fall."

"Huh .. And you just happen to be at a cemetery." Wow, is she really that dense? Wow, even when I thought of that, I couldn't help but wince internally that I was thinking of her that way .. The hell?

"No, Lena. This is a cemetery. Is it really that weird to see someone here?" I asked looking at her, while she just glared a little bit at me and I smirked.

"Yeah, your right. I'm visiting. I've, uh, I've got family here."

"Oh .. Wow. Tackless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it's making me foggy. And then, back there, there was this-this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right? The Hitchcock? I'm Elena." Wow, she can really ramble.

"And I'm Victoria, but call me Tori or Tor." I also introduced myself.

"I'm Stefan." He chuckled.

"I know. We have History together." Lena said, and I decided to cut in, too.

"And English and French."

"Right." She nodded. Stefan pulled a leaf out of Lena's hair.

"Thanks ... Nice ring." On his finger was a big silver and blue ring with an S in the middle. It looks really good in reality. I want one with Lapis Lazuli in it, it looks really, really nice!

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

"She just meant that there are rings and then there's that."

"Right. Did you hurt yourself?" He asked Lena.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." She rolled up her jeans and found a cut with blood pouring out. I immediately felt worried and a little bit sick. I quickly turned around because I was starting to feel a little dizzy and Stefan looked at me with curiosity and worry. I just waved him off.

"I'm not really fond of blood, makes me feel funny." He nodded.

"Oh! Would you look at that? That is not pretty."

Stefan also turned around and I just had to ask.

"You ok?"

"You should go. Take care of that." He said ignoring my question. I looked at Lena's face, but my eyes traveled to her leg and I found myself staring at it for a few seconds, then kinda forced myself to turn around.

"Really, it's nothing." She said, turning around and looking confused. I looked around, too, and noticed that he was gone.

* * *

Lena and I were about to leave to meet Bonnie at the Grill.

"We're meeting Bonnie at the Grill." She told Jenna.

"Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." She said sounding and smiling proudly.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." We both said and laughed. I opened the door and jumped a little bit at the sight of Stefan.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologise for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was .. strange." He explained.

"No worries. I know how some people can feel around blood." I said with a knowing look. He looked a little bit worried, go figure - I just practically told him that blood can make him - or all the vampires, in fact - loose control.

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know. Even I feel a little bit funny around blood." And he looked convinced. Good.

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" He said turning to Lena.

"Oh, it's fine Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where we lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw." Huh, yeah right. You were stalking her all summer - wait, did he stalk me, too? "Um, I thought you might want this back." He said, handing Elena her diary and handing me my songbook.

"Oh, thanks. Did you read through them? If you did, just tell me - cause I would want your honest opinion. If you didn't, then tell me, too." I said with a smile.

"Um, I read them, cause, you know, thought it wasn't a diary and was interested .. They are pretty good. Especially the last one that is finished, 'Beggin on your Knees', though 'Make it in America' looks promising, too." I nodded. Good, he read it after all.

"Good, thank you." I smiled gratefully at him.

"And, don't worry, I didn't read your diary." Stefan assured Lena. I also found it amusing how they always looked at each other.

"No? Why not? Most people would have, and you read her songbook." She said. Wow, accusing much?

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine, and that was a songbook, not a diary, so .." He replied honestly.

"You keep a journal?" She asked.

"Yeah. If I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna .. Umm, you don't have to stay out there." Lena told him, grabbing my songbook and running upstairs.

"I'm fine here. Sorry, were you going anywhere?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we're meeting a friend. Wanna come?"

Stefan took me up on my offer and joined us. When we got to The Grill, Matt walked up to us.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." He said, introducing himself to Stefan.

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan nodded and shook his hand.

"Hey Matty." I said cheerfully.

"Hey." Lena greeted awkwardly.

"Hey .." Matt replied just as awkwardly and looked at me with a little bit of simpathy. We sat down with Bonnie and Caroline.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline started. Here comes the interrogation!

"Mhm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked. And, right then, I 'blacked out' - another one of my day-dreams, so to speak.

* * *

_We were driving in a car. Lena and me were in the back of a car, and she was kinda drunk. Two people - don't question me how I know, even I don't know - looked at her._

_"You ok, honey?" The woman - mother - asked, worried._

_"Just peachy, mom." Lena replied, leaning her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her and pulled her into a one-handed hug._

_The next thing I knew, we were going over Wickery Bridge and I was having trouble breething. We were sinking. Lena was unconcious, just like mom. Dad - don't know how else to call him - and I were the only ones that were concious. A man - Stefan, I recognised - was next to my window and his eyes widened for a split second. He started to come towards my door, but I shook my head furiously and pointed to Lena that was beside my unconcious. He looked reluctant, even when he saw her, but nodded. He went to the other side, opened the door, took her and started going up. The next second I was consumed by darkness._

* * *

I blinked and gasped. Everyone look at me surprised and with weird faces. Lena looked worried and curious.

"Tori, everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. It's good."

"Are you sure? Was it like yesterday?" She pressed it. I nervously looked around the table, noticing the curious and worried faces of everyone, especially Stefan and Lena.

"Yeah. Um, we'll talk about at home, okay?" She nodded. "So, what were you talking about?"

"Um, I was about to tell him about the party tomorrow." Caroline smiled. Huh, so I was out, like, for a few seconds? Wow ..

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained.

"Are you going?" He asked, looking between me and Lena. Why me? He had to be looking at Lena longingly now!

"Of course they are." Bonnie asnwered for us. Lena looked at her with a big, true, loving smile, while I just gave a small smile.

* * *

"So, what was there, back at The Grill?" Lena asked as we were lying on my bed, face to face.

"Um .. It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it? Come on, tell me."

"Okay, okay. It was the crash, I guess. Not the one where the car crashed into me, another one. Where our parents died, I guess." Her eyes widened in fear.

"What-What did you remember?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, you were drunk, for one." She looked even more worried now. "And, the next thing I know, we are going through the Wickery Bridge. And then I blacked out." She went silent. I guess she thinks that if I remember, I'll start blaming her again. "Lena, what's the matter?"

"I thought that if you remembered it, you would go back to blaming me again .." She was almost crying at this point.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was not your fault. Heck, it was nobody's fault, I guess. I can't blame you for something you didn't do. Besides, we're twins. I couldn't really truly hate you." I answered with a soft smile. Wow, where did that one come from? She immediately hugged me, while I hugged her back and she started slowly crying with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you .. Thank you .." And blackness took over me.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creak took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asked Bonnie. I kinda wanted him to ask me, because I knew the answer already. Though I still hate him.

"Um .. a lot? I'm not sure. Like, a whole lot." Bonnie smiled innocently, making the class buzz with laughter.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner smirked.

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt replied coolly.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" The teacher picked on her. Gah, couldn't he just have said 'Ms. Gilbert' ? I would have answered !

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." She stuttered.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break. The same goes for you, Victoria." Mr Tanner snapped. Ok, that was out of line.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said, saving Elena.

"That's correct. Mister…?" Mr Tanner trailed off.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." He answered hesitantly.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner smirked.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers. They fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." I answered this time before Stefan did. Even he looked at me impressed and curious.

"Hmm." Tanner was speechless, which made everyone snicker.

* * *

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie said. She was trying to get Elena to admit that she liked Stefan. We were currently at the back to school party.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena admitted.

"Elena Gilbert, you liar. You think he's hot and we all know it!" I stared at her accusingly.

"Alright, alright." She said, putting her hands up in defence.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie commented.

"He looked into her eyes, staring intently at her, piercing her very soul." I said with a playful smirk. Bonnie giggled and Lena playfully glared at me.

"So, where is he?" Bonnie enquired.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena joked.

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so, give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said, closing her eyes.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball. Uhh.." I gave her a beer bottle. As Bonnie touched my hand, she spaced out. When she came back to her senses, she abruptly pulled her hand back.

"What? Bonnie, what is it?" I asked. Really, this was supposed to happen with Lena, not me!

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a woman's back."

"A woman's back?" The hell? At least say a crow!

"Yeah .. Like, long, curly hair, old clothes in a big mansion." Long, curly hair .. Old clothes .. Big mansion .. Could it be Katherine .. ? But, the hell? What's that got to do with anything? "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie tried to convince herself and walked away.

"How the hell is that even possible?" I whispered to myself, still in shock. She didn't reply. Instead, she went to go after Bonnie and bumped into Stefan. Momentarily forgetting Bonnie, I smiled and excused myself.

I walked around for a while and noticed Jeremy going into the woods.

"Jeremy, where are you going?" I asked him curiously while jogging up to him.

"Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it!" He snapped.

"Why? I wasn't gonna say anything bad or weird .. I am just curious where you're going." I replied with a sad tone.

"Uh .. Well, I was going into the woods. Want to look for Vicki." And then he tripped over something. "Vicki? No! Oh my god, it's Vicki!" He started crying out and looking for a pulse. Well, I gotta play this out, too, I guess.

"Jeremy? What is - oh my god!" I tried to put on a very shocked face. Vicki was lying on the ground unconscious, she had a big bite mark on her neck. Again, I was startled by the blood and was staring at it for a few seconds and got myself under control. The hell? Suddenly, she leant forward and gasped.

"Jeremy, pick her up and follow me!" I ordered him, quickly turned around and started walking back. "Somebody help!" I shouted as we got closer to the party.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt yelled running up to us. Bonnie, Tyler and Elena ran over to help us. We laid her down on one of the picnic tables.

"What happened?" Bonnie questioned.

"Call and ambulance!" Lena shouted to the crowd that was watching us. I turned around, unable to shake the funny feeling.

"Everybody, back up. Give her some space!" I heard Tyler say as he was forcing the crowd around us back.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood!" Lena cried.

"Vicki, come on, open your eyes. Look at me." Matt pleaded. Don't worry Matt, she will be ok. For now. I never really liked her, so I'm not gonna try to help her.

* * *

I watched as the paramedics loaded Vicki into the back of an ambulance on a gurney with matt getting in after her. I sighed as the ambulance drove off.

"Hey, we're gonna go mainline coffee and wait for news." Bonnie said as she approached Lena nad I.

I nodded. "We gotta take Jeremy home."

"Elena, Tori, there is no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw," She took a deep breath trying to steady herself. "I have this feeling-"

"Bonnie, what?" Lena asked impatiently.

"-that it's only the beginning." She finished. I looked at Lena, watching as her eyes widened.

* * *

I found Jeremy and Lena watching the police as they searched for the animal that attacked Vicki.

"You okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, though it didn't seem to work, seeing as he shook it off.

"I called Jenna. She's on her way. Oh, and Jeremy? Those people in uniforms? They're the police, last time I checked." I joked since he was a minor with a bottle of beer in his hand. "You might want to try and hide the beer." Ignoring me, he took one last gulp and threw the bottle into the bushes behind us.

"People are gonna stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead. They've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on...you should try too." Lena explained. I saw some tears welling up in her eyes, and I just put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've seen you two in the cemetery writing in your diary and songbook. I know that Tori doesn't really remember, but still, is that - is that supposed to be you moving on, Elena?" I couldn't really say anything to that - I didn't know what to say.

"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this." Lena replied and I just sat and hugged her, waiting for Jenna to arrive.

* * *

We were home. I know that Lena should be talking to Stefan right now. I was just lying in my bed, thinking of the day I had. Suddenly, I heard a rustle from the trees outside my window. I stood up, went and shut the window, while closing the curtains. I didn't want to take any chances. I have been having these day-dreams, they seem like flashbacks or something, of me, Jeremy, Lena and the parents. I don't even know what it means. I mean, come on! First of all, this world wasn't even supposed to be real - it's a TV Show in my world, for christ sake! And there wasn't a Twin in there. It also seems that the car crashed into this worlds Victoria at exactly the same time that I died (give or take a few minutes, I was watching the time on TV at the time). They also said that this body was brain-dead, and they don't know how I woke up. If these flashbacks/day-dreams are real, then what does that make me?

Aah, thinking of those things right now, while not knowing anything, will really get me nowhere. I just went to the bathroom, took a shower, put on my PJ's and went to bed. Darkness overtook me in no time.

* * *

_Me and Lena - no, wait, that's Katherina - were riding in a carriage, Emily siting besides me._

_"Now, remember, Katherine - try to be nice." I - she - ugh, whatever, scolded Katherine._

_"Don't worry, Victoria. I will behave." She replied._

_"Good. Because we'll be staying here for a little while, why don't you try to take it a little bit slow with the brothers? Not to expose us too fast."_

_"Of course, sister." Katherine said and we were at a stop. The carriage door opened. Emily walked out first, then Katherine and then me. In front of us was one of the Salvatore brothers._

_"You must be Mr. Stefan Salvatore." I said._

_"And you must be Ms. Katherine Pierce and Ms. Victoria Pierce." He said in a formal tone._

_"Please, call me Katherine." She replied._

_"And, please, call me Victoria." I added. Katherine and Stefan just looked at each other._

* * *

**So, that's it! What do you guys think? Please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own The Vampire Diaries, nor the songs.**

* * *

I woke up on my own today. Hmm., that's a first. Usually - well, almost always - someone has to wake me up. I already feel like I've been living here all my life, even though it's been, what, almost a week? Also, I can't shake that funny feeling that I'm having .. And what about those dreams? I, like, saw the one I had yesterday in one episode, but there was just Katherine, not two of them .. And Katherine's sister was also named Victoria? Huh, go figure ..

I showered, threw on my blue blouse, light blue jeans and put on some light make up. Then, I went downstairs, made some coffee and stood next to Lena, hugging her with one arm in a greeting.

"Do I look like an adult? As in a respectful parent?" Jenna asked us.

"Depends on where you're going" Lena said.

"Jeremy's parent teacher conference." She replied. "Hair up or down?"

She then proceeded to put her hair up. "Sexy stewardess." I said drinking the coffee. She let it down. "Boozy house wife." We both said.

"Up it is." Jenna decided and let it down. "You two are feisty today."

"I feel good .. which is rare, so I've decided just to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine and all that stuff." Lena said. I looked at her funny. 'walk on the sunshine'? Really? "Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early, something about getting to the woodshop early to finish a bird house." Jenna said.

Lena look at me with a funny expression and then looked back at Jenna. I knew where he was going, so I pretty much kept my face straight.

"There is no woodshop, is there?"

"No." I said.

"Yeah .." Jenna said frowning.

He was going to see Vicki, to make sure she was okay. God bless the kid, but I mean, come on - what is there to like? She's, like, using him and he still goes after her? Good thing she'll die soon, then. Just as Lena was about to say something, I blacked out. Here it comes again ..

* * *

_I was walking down the stairs when Lena accidentaly bumped into me._

_"Watch where your going!" What the hell? Did I really just say that?_

_"I'm .. I'm sorry .."_

_"God, if you can't even walk properly without bumping into someone maybe you shouldn't walk at all." Oh my god .._

_"Look, I know that you hate me, but, please, can you not talk like that? Please, I-" She was really upset. Wow .._

_"I don't care what you want. You know what I want? To never see your face again, bitch." And that's it. She just started crying and ran up the stairs. Wow .. And guess what I did? I just walked down the stairs without a care in the world .._

* * *

"Oh my god .." I whispered. Once I blinked again, Jenna was gone and Lena was looking warily at me.

"What did you remember this time?"

"I .. Oh my god, Lena, I knew that I was giving you a hard time, but .. I was such a bitch to you and you still talk to me like nothing happened?" I asked her. I mean, I can't believe that she had to endure it during the whole summer! And still talk normally to me!

"Well .. You are my sister. I don't really care about that .." Yeah, you care. Just looking at your face right now, I can see that you care right now. God, how could I have hated her in this world and not even liked her in my own world? She is too nice to not love!

"I'm sorry for what I did during the summer, Lena .. I know nothing can change what I did, but I'm really, really sorry .." And I just hugged her. I just feel guilty about it. Even though it wasn't me who did that stuff, I still feel guilty ..

"It's .. It's ok. Just, don't go back to those things, ok?"

"Yeah .. Never. I promise you."

"Good .. Now, let's go to school."

* * *

I was sitting behind Stefan in History again. He was staring at Lena, and sometimes glancing back to look at me .. I tried my best not to roll my eyes at him.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over one hundred and forty five years. Now, the comet will be at it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrows celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

They dropped their gazes and looked forward, and I decided just for the hell of it, to say something.

"Not at all, Mr. Tanner. Please, go on. I really want to hear you talk about a comet that's going over Mystic Falls once every hundred and forty five years. Please, carry on." I said with sarcasm and looking up at him innocently. The all class just looked a little bit shocked and amused.

"I wasn't talking to you, Victoria. I was talking to your sister. One more remark like that and you'll be getting detention." Oooh, detention .. I just sat back and relaxed, while he started talking about the comet again. I wasn't really interested in it, so I just doodled.

"Ms. Gilbert?" I heard him ask. I ignored him on purpose, while also thinking he was talking to Lena.

"Tori." Bonnie whispered. I looked over he, she nodded to Tanner and I looked up at him and cracked a smile.

"Sorry, Mr. Tanner. Thought you were talking to my sister again. What did you need?" I asked innocently. Lena looked shocked at me, but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Of course."

"Then what did I just say?"

"You were talking about a boring topic that I don't really care about and won't even bother remembering." I said with a straight face. He just frowned at me and gave me a death glare.

"Pay attention."

"Yes, sir." As soon as he started talking again, I tuned him out.

* * *

Stefan and Elena were talking about the Bronte sisters .. Wuthering heights or something. Bonnie and Caroline were talking about Bonnie being Psychic.

"I'm confused." Caroline said "Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liqure so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Oh, Bonnie, if only you knew the truth ..

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline said. Here we go, Damon comes into the picture ..

"I didn't see him." Bonnie said.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know .. I was drunk. So, anyways, how are you, Tori?" Caroline asked.

"Um, I'm fine, don't worry."

"No headaches? No nothing?" Bonnie asked worried.

"No, no. Don't worry. Though I have been having some of my memory back. Lena knows about them."

I smiled and head out for lunch.

I walked out of the school, by myself, while everyone else was still inside. Then I saw Jeremy walk up to Tyler, who didn't exactly liked him .. not that Jeremy liked him. I quickly went over.

"Hey, Tyler. Sorry to interrupt, but I was just wondering how Vicki was doing, since you guys are so closed." Jeremy said sarcastically. "Is she ok?"

"Jeremy .." I started saying grabbing his arm, but he just shrugged me off. He actually shrugged me off!

"She's fine. Now get out of here."

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you?" Jeremy pressed.

"Jer, move, NOW." I snapped tugging his arm, but, again, he shrugged me off. If Tyler will start lashing out - which I know he will - I'll just have to try to prevent a fight.

"What room number is she in?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Shut up, Tyler." I said viciously at him. He just stared at me in shock, which turned to glare and he turned to Jeremy.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? Cause I vote for right here and right now."

"Jeremy, shut the fuck up and move. One more word out of you and I promise, you won't be able to leave the house without crutches. The same applies to you, Lockwood." I stated angrily, glaring at both of them. Seriously, can't they just stop it? It gets annoying.

They just stared at me in shock. Tyler was about to say something, but I just stared at him as intensly as I could. He seemed more shocked and just walked away, while Jeremy walked the other way. God, kids these days ..

* * *

So, after I told them off, I went home. Got a scolding from Jenna about ditching class, but I said that I didn't really feel well. I then went to the Grill, saying I was better. I went into the Grill, seeing Lena, Bonnie and Caroline sitting. I went over and sat next to Lena, giving her a one-arm hug.

"Where did you go?" Caroline asked.

"Didn't feel too good, though I am feeling better now." It's weird how easily I learned to lie since I was diagnosed in my world .. And, like usual, they all believed me - expect Lena, who didn't look convinced but didn't say anything, and continued the conversation.

"Well, I was talking to grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom." And she is right about that. It already started with two vampires, the only thing that's missing is some werewolfs, more vampires, witches and a few hybrids. "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of deaths. So much blood and carnage. It created a bed of paranormal activity." Yeah .. All because of Katherine. Oh, wait, I guess this time, because of Katherine and _Victoria_.

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Oh, Caroline .. "Then what?" She asked Lena.

"Then, nothing." She replied.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feeling of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a hand shake? I mean, Lena, we are you friends and sister. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours."

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok? It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy - SEX!" Caroline said.

"Oh, Caroline. Not all the girls are like you, who 'jump the bones' when they get the chance. No offense, of course." I said while she just glared at me.

Lena got up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right. It's easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." She said and walked off.

"Dear Diary, today, I am gonna get laid." I stated mockingly.

"Uh, she does know that I am her ride, right?" Bonnie asked, while Lena got back and looked from Bonnie to me.

"Bonnie, can you give me - us - a ride to the Boarding House? And, Tori, can you come with me?" Go with her? Well, even if I know that nothing is going to happen, still, would be interesting ..

"Sure." Me and Bonnie replied.

* * *

We got to the boarding house and Lena knocked at the door. After about a minute, I just pushed the door open.

"Tori, you can't .." She whispered but shut up once she saw the door was open.

"Stefan! Stefan!" I called. A crow flew into the house and I turned around, only to be met with a pair of crystal blue eyes. God, he was even more beautiful in reality.

"I .. I'm sorry for barging in. The door was open .. a minute ago." I stuttered, looking back to find the door closed. I found myself mesmerised by his eyes.

"You must be Elena and Victoria. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He smirked, kissing the back of my hand, all the while not taking his eyes off me.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena said.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He placed a hand on my back and guided us into the living room. It was huge and very grand.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Lena breathed out in amazement.

"Living room, parlour, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." I chuckled at that. No matter how many times I heard it, it always seems funny. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never hought he'd get over the last one. nearly destroyed him." Damon admitted. Here comes the ex talk ..

"The last one?" Lena enquired.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet."

"Nope." I answered for her.

"Oops. Well, I' sure it'll come up now." Yeah, it will. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." He shrugged. Oh, Damon ..

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I commented jokingly.

"I'm a fatalist." He smirked. "Hello, Stefan."

"Elena, Victoria. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said, looking at Damon.

"I know, I should have called. I just .." Lena babled. Come on, get yourself together!

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan?" Damon cut her off. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But .. I have to warn you - he wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by. Nice to see you." Stefan said. God, if you wanted us out so you could 'scold' your brother, just tell us ..

"Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." I said, wanting to get out of here. There was, however, a part of me that wanted to stay and talk with them.

"Great meeting you too Victoria, Elena." Damon smiled at us. Lena and I went to leave, but Stefan blocked our way, staring at Damon.

"Stefan .. Stefan, move." I said a little forcefully, while Lena just looked at me shocked. My eyes flickered back to Damon, who had been staring back at Stefan until he felt my gaze on him. His eyes met mine and I just glared at him. Stefan finally moved and Lena pulled me out.

* * *

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Lena sighed. She was filling Jenna in about her relationship issues.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait until you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna warned. I couldn't help but laugh a little. God, Jenna and her luck with men .. Jeremy walked in and straight back out again.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna demanded.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it. You were cool. And that's .. that's cool." He smirked, turning around to continue his walk up the stairs. Jenna got annoyed.

"Oh, no no no!" She shouted, throwing an apple at his head. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ow! Why? Why .. why did you do that?" Jeremy asked, extremely annoyed, glaring at Jenna.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." She told him.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy said before walking up the stairs. I laughed even more

"Oh, shut it Tori." Jenna said, nudging me. I tried to held my laughter in and put my hands up in defence.

"Sorry! Sorry! Look, I'm going to sleep. It was a pretty tiring day today." I said and hugged them both.

* * *

I walked up to my room, showered and opened my songbook. Okay, I have to finish writing that song. Let's see ..

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_  
_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_  
_I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_  
_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_  
_And I'm dying to make it in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_  
_With the rag top down and my glasses on_  
_And I'm driving straight through America_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Yeah baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I want to make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

_I can see my star sunset and vine_  
_Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign_  
_Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_

_See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke_  
_I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote_  
_And I called it Make It In America_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I wanna make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_  
_I can hear my heart as it starts to race_  
_Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place_  
_If I just push on I know that_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I wanna make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

By the time I was done, I was really sleepy, so I just put my songbook near my bed, got under the covers and shut my eyes. The darkness took me in no time.

* * *

_"Wait, wait - what are the rules?" I heard Stefan ask Damon._

_"Who needs rules?" Katherine asked, walking out with me and Emily. "Mind if I join you?" She asked them, knowing I wouldn't join them._

_"Uh, you could, you could get hurt." Stefan looking out for Katherine. Huh. "My brother likes to play rough."_

_"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." She took the ball after saying that and took off running._

_"Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased." I smiled at them when Damon said that. "You don't do it, I will!" And he took off running, Stefan following him._

_"Are you sure you don't want to join them, Victoria?" Emily asked me. I just shook my head and smiled at her._

_"You know me, Emily. I don't do things like that." She smiled at me. "Besides, Kat decided that she wants both of them, so let her have them, so long as they don't act suspicious."_

* * *

The next day Lena, Bonnie and I were handing out leaflets. Our lives were so exciting right now!

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie smiled at a random person.

"Would you like a program?" I did the same and turned to Lena. "So, he didn't call, huh?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Or text. But I realised we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Lena sighed.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie stated.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Lena said. At least don't make excuses ..

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there."

"Is that what you're calling it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Lena frowned.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." With that, I walk away with them. I decided to take a break from handing out leaflets. I walked around Mystic Falls Square, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face. I had my eyes closed which caused me to walk into someone. My eyes snapped open.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I .. Damon?" I asked. When did he get here?

"Ah, the lovely Victoria." He smirked.

"Please, call me Tori, not Victoria. Victoria sounds so formal." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Got it, Tori. Are you going to watch the comet tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will. Will you?" God, I had to stop talking with him. I need to get away!

"Hm .. Not sure."

"Well, I suggest you do. It's not every day or year you get to see the comet." I smiled.

"Maybe I will." He whispered with his trademark smirk.

"Well, I guess I might see you tonight, then." I said before walking away. Finally!

* * *

"Hey, I got some candles." Caroline smiled, handing Lena and me a candle.

"Hi." We said in sync.

"Hey." Matt greeted, walking over to us.

"Hey." Lena said and Matt lit mine and Lena's candle.

"Thank you." We, yet again, said in sync.

"You're welcome." Matt nodded. Lena turned around and bumped into Stefan.

"I'm gonna go." I smirked and left.

I walked around, having nothing better to do. Stefan and Damon still don't know that I know about vampires. Lena will soon find out about them. I'll need to somehow manage to get to know about them without being suspicious. Also, that funny feeling has me confused. It usually comes up when I see blood - I become mesmerised, of sorts. I guess this world's me didn't like blood very much or something .. I shook my head and went to the Grill to find the others.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler sneered. God, at least try to be less of a douche bag.

"I can't find her." Jeremy spat back at him.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher - I guess you've been replaced." Here comes Lena's outburst.

"What's with the pill pusher?" She asked.

"Ask him." Tyler glared at Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy sighed in annoyance.

"Are you dealing?" Lena asked him angrily.

"Hey, Lena, stop it." But she just glared at me.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler smirked.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." It was Jeremy's turn to smirk.

"Yeah, right." Tyler scoffed.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline laughed in disbelief.

"There's no way." Tyler shook his head, refusing to believe it. Well, better believe it pall.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy told him.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt hissed.

"Nothing, man. Just ignore him. He's a punk." Tyler replied.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back." Tyler said, walking off with Bonnie and Caroline.

"I'll check the square." Matt replied.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said, trying to avoid us.

"Oh, no no no. You are coming with us." Lena said and took Jeremy by the arm. "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy denied.

"Lena, look, he isn't dealing. If he was, he would be splitting cash with me. Right, Jer?" I tried joking. Judging by the look on Lena's face, it didn't work. "Ok, Jer, just a simple question and we need yes or no - are you dealing?" I knew that he wasn't really dealing, but I somehow didn't want to disappoint or get on Lena's bad side.

"You, Elena and Jenna. Between the three of you. Enough already!" Jeremy growled at me.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to us." Lena said.

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Will we ever get through to him?" Lena asked quietly.

"I hope so, Lena. I hope so .."

* * *

Vicki had been found and Lena had gone to check on mat. I got home and heard rustling coming from Jeremy's room.

"Jer?" I called out as I walked into his room.

"No, it's me - the hypocrite patrol." Jenna sighed, holding up her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." She said and found some drugs Jeremy had hidden in a shoe. "Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?" I asked, even though I knew, and took a seat.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."

"You got tannered. Been there, done that." I nodded understandingly.

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Summers.'" Jenna mocked my teacher. "Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna."

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know - high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's getting worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible." Jenna ranted. She was talking about Lena's - _our_ - mom. I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are." I said in a gentle tone. "Look, I'm really tired and I really want my bed. Are you gonna be ok?" She nodded.

I left the room to go to mine. After I got ready to bed, I decided to write a new song. I took out my songbook and just started writing.

_I don't want to make a scene_  
_I don't want to let you down_  
_Try to do my own thing_  
_And I'm starting to figure it out_  
_That it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say_  
_You're a little bit off_  
_Look me in the eye, I say_  
_I could never get enough_  
_'Cause it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_  
_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_  
_You say it's just another day in the shade_  
_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

I decided to call it 'You're the Reason'. I got under the covers and went to sleep, my thoughts drifting to Lena and Andy because of the song.

* * *

**What do you think? As I said, I will go along as the TV Show for some time. Please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new chapter, guys. Hope you enjoy it! By the way, I want to say thank you to _OneOfTheGuys411102 _for the suggestion. I will definitely use it in later chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own The Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

I was walking into school with Bonnie and Lena and I was still half-asleep.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie shrugged.

"Hold up a second - I seem to recall you encouraging her to go for it." I snickered, nudging her side.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." She said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Why the about-face?" Lena asked suspiciously.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie replied.

"Oh, 'cause she's so that girl. Seriously, Bon .." I said yawning. God, I should have gone to bed earlier.

"Yeah, what are you not saying, Bonnie?" Lena asked. Here comes the witchy stuff.

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie .."

"What?" She snapped.

"Spit it out." I demanded.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie admitted.

"Is that it?" Lena asked, giving her a disbelieving look.

"It was bad bad!" Bonnie defended.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again." She said smiling at me. "And you know what? Stefan - also, Tori - are a big part of that." And, speak of the devil.

"Good morning Elena, Tori. Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan greeted with a smile.

"Hey Stefan." Me and Lena greeted at the same time, smiling back.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said before rushing off.

"I'm going to go for a walk before school starts. Have fun!" I said waving.

I was walking around, not far from them. I couldn't miss this moment! They were walking and talking. I saw Matt and some guy throwing the ball to one another. Then, Tyler grabbed it and went into position to throw the ball and threw it.

"Heads up, Stefan." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. And, just before the ball hit them, he turned around, grabbed it, smiled and threw it back. I just smiled at him while he looked at me suspiciously. "See you later, Stef." I whispered again, turning around.

I walked into the school and started to walk with Stefan and Lena. Stefan still looked at me suspiciously.

"That throw was insane." I said, making my presence known to Lena.

"Yeah, I didn't know you played football." Lena said. Yeah, he plays all right.

"I used to. A long time ago." Yeah? Let me guess, 1864?

"So, why don't you try out for the team?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"So you don't like football." I said.

"No, I love football. It's a great sport. But, in this case, I don't think football likes me." He said. "You saw Tyler over there. And we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you." Lena started.

"To them, you're a mysterious loner guy." I finished for her. "Wouldn't hurt to be part of."

"Make some friends." Lena added.

"Say the girls who spends their alone time writing, in a cemetery." He said with a joking tone.

"Hey, come on. There's more to us than just gloomy, graveyard girls." Lena said. "There's a whole other Elena and Victoria that you have yet to meet. They were into everything. Very busy." Yeah, right.

"Well, I look forward into meeting them." He said, looking at Lena, and then his eyes landing on me. "And when will that be?"

"Soon. They're working on it." I said and winked.

I was siting in history class, bored. I have no problem even if he asked me a question, so it kinda was boring.

"World War II ended in .. Anyone got anything? Ms. Juan?" Tanner asked. "1945." And answered his own question without waiting for a reply. God, he could be so ..

"Pearl Harbour?" He said and looked at Lena. "Ms. Gilbert?" She stared back with a blank expression.

"Hmm?" She murmured.

"Pearl Harbour?" Tanner asked. Oh, for gods sake ..

"December 7, 1941." I answered with a bored tone, saving Lena's ass.

"Thank you, Victoria. But I wasn't asking you."

"Well, you said 'Ms. Gilbert', but you didn't say which one." I just sneered at him. "Besides, I've been studying. These dates are nothing." I smirked at him. Hmm, maybe I should make the most of it.

"Very well. The fall of the Berling wall." He cheered.

"1989. Shoot away, Tanner." I answered.

"Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964." I answered without hesitation. I already memorised it from watching this episode.

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner cheered, while everyone groaned.

"Uh, actually sir, it was '53." Stefan said confidently.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Tanner demanded, while I just looked at Stefan, smiled and he smiled back.

"It was 19 .. 53." A guy snickered and everyone cheered. I just looked at Stefan again and mouthed 'Thank you'.

After school, Lena decided to go to the cheerleading practice and dragged me there. On the way there, we started talking.

"So, what was with those dates? How do you know them?" Lena asked suspiciously and curiously.

"I don't know. It just came to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! You're here!" Bonnie grinned when we walked over, pulling us both into a hug.

"Yep. Can't be the sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were."

"And I'm just here for support. Cheerleading and me don't really mix together." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lena asked and I just shrugged. "Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." She said looking at Bonnie.

"I am?" Bonnie asked.

"Mhm. You, me, Tori and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Lena said firmly.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." I told her. She looked at me with an annoyed expression, while I just gave her a look that said 'you're going, no matter what'.

"Fine, I'll go." She sighed defeated.

"Good." Lena grinned.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Lena shook her head. God, you'll be surprised.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. A car then pulled up with Caroline in the passengers seat, leaning over and kissing the driver - Damon.

"Uh .." Lena muttered, getting up.

"Oh my god. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said.

"That's not a mystery guy." I said, while she just looked at me. "That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie exclaimed. Caroline got out of the car and skipped over to us. I looked at Damon, who had pulled his sunglasses off and was now staring at me and Lena. When he turned to me, I just flipped him off and turned away from him.

"I got the other brother, hope you don't mind." Caroline smirked. "Sorry I'm late girls. I, uh, was busy." Then she noticed that I wasn't in my outfit. "Why aren't you in your outfit?" She asked and I just gave her an innocent smile.

"I quit, so to speak. Not doing this cheerleading thing anymore." I said and walked away from them. Caroline just glared at me and turned to the girls.

"All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline called out. Lena tried doing the routine, watching everyone else and trying to copy their movements. Clearly, she wasn't doing it right as Caroline called her out. "Elena, why don't you just observe today, okay?" She said and turned to the rest of them. "Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8 .."

Lena sighed and walked over to me, nudged me and pointed to the football fields. I saw Stefan playing football and looked over to see a triumphant smile on her face.

"I'm glad he actually went for the team."

"Yeah, he's amazing!" I commented, knowing Stefan could hear us and Lena just laughed.

Lena was putting microwaved food in nice bowls to make it look homemade. Ugh, I could have just offered myself to cook something ..

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like - I bet it's that phone commercial. And, sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench. He flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie was talking about her powers.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Lena chuckled.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Well, it's not really weird, considering that you're a witch and all .. Agh, I hate that I have to act like I don't know anything in front of them right now.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" I smirked, teasing her.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch." You already are. "Do you want to be a witch?" She asks us.

"I don't want to be a witch." Lena answers.

"I want to be a witch." I comment raising my hand, earning a playful glare from both of them.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie laughed.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Lena wondered.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie told her.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

"Yeah, that's it." The doorbell rang, signalling Stefan's arrival. Bonnie shuffled around nervously.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Lena told Bonnie. She left to answer the door.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie muttered. She opened a random draw and found some birthday candles. I stared at her and She gave me a 'told you so' look.

Lena, Stefan, Bonnie and I were sat at the table eating awkwardly.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Lena asked Stefan, trying to make conversation.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan answered.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and -" Elena was cut off by Bonnie.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said shortly, and I slightly glared at her.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" I suggested.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie told him, even though she knew what I was talking about.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." I told Stefan.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said glaring at me.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said to Bonnie.

"My family came by way of Salem." She interrupted him.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan smiled at Bonnie.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie agreed. The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Lena said. Here comes Damon. Ugh ..

"I'll get it." I offered. I opened the door and, as I thought, found Caroline and Damon.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline smiled.

"Oh." I frowned.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said with a smouldering look. Stefan walked up behind me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Waiting for Victoria to invite me in." Damon smirked, not taking his eyes off of me. I just glared at him.

"Um, how about, no? Besides, don't you have something better to do?" I asked. Stefan looked at me suspiciously - again, might I add.

"Yeah .. You can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan told him, glaring at his brother again. Caroline pushed past me. God, I remember why I hated her until she became a vampire ..

"Get in here." She demanded, smiling at Damon.

"We're just .. finishing up." Stefan said, trying to get Damon to leave. Lena came to us and heard what Stefan said.

"It's fine, Stefan. You can come in, Damon." Lena nodded towards Damon. He smirked at Stefan and then looked at me.

"You have a beautiful home Victoria, Elena." He said walking through the hallway, looking around the house.

"First of all, call me Tori, not Victoria. Second, thanks." I said and walked away from him.

After eating the dessert, we moved to the living room.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline smiled at Stefan.

"That's what I always tell him." Yeah, right. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon smirked.

"Yeah, even though Tori quit, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline stressed and I rolled my eyes at her. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie told Caroline in a firm tone.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline muttered.

"You know, Elena, you don't seem like the cheerleader type." Damon noted.

"Oh, it's just 'cause their parents died. Yeah, I mean, they are just totally going through a blah phase. They used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline added after seeing Elena's hurt expression and Bonnie's angry warning glare. That's it!

"Ok, Caroline, seriously - shut up! I've had enough of you and your crap. You talk way too much without even thinking. So, how about you just shut up for once and stay silent unless someone asks you something for at least a freaking day?" I said standing up, and saw everyones surprised expressions. "Bonnie, Lena, Stefan - I'm sorry for ruining the 'fun', but I just can't take it. I'm going to clean the kitchen." I said and walked away, Lena following me.

"What was that back there?" She asked me.

"Sorry, I just couldn't take her anymore. She is so annoying." I said, looking at her with a 'I'm sorry' look. She just hugged me with one hand.

"It's ok. Come on, let's start cleaning."

Lena was placing a plate into the dishwasher when Damon came into the kitchen.

"One more." He smiled, passing Lena a glass.

"Oh, thank you." She said, smiling back. As he handed her the glass, he dropped it and quickly caught it.

"Nice save." She laughed.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you can really put a smile on Stefan's face, which is something no one has been able to do in a very long time." Damon chuckled. She just blushed and looked down.

"Earlier, did you mean .. Katherine?" She asked cautiously. Hm, maybe I can learn something that changed here.

"Mhm. Her and her sister, Victoria." He said, looking at me. Sister? Victoria?

"How did they die?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire."

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon shrugged.

"What were they like?"

"They were beautiful. A lot like you both in that department. Katherine was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive. And Victoria was very sweet, kind of selfish, at times not very kind, always polite and friendly." He smirked.

"So, who dated who?" Lena asked.

"Nicely deduced, but not very accurate. Victoria wasn't really into the all 'dating' thing." Wow .. So she wasn't a slut, then.

"Then .. Which one of you dated Katherine first?" Lena asked again.

"Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He said. "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." He said, mainly to Lena.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that?" She sighed.

"Am I wrong?" He asked, while Lena just gave him a small smile.

"No, I mean, I - we - used to love it." She said, looking at me. "It was fun. But then our parents died and things changed. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Lena admitted.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on, just like your sister. Problem solved. Ta-da." He smiled.

"Some things could matter again." She argued.

"Maybe. But .. seems a little unrealistic to me."

"So, how did you and Caroline happened?" I asked him.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. It just kinda .. happened." He chuckled.

"I see." I looked away from his gaze.

"Jealous?" I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye and I scoffed.

"Why should I be? I mean, I'm not really gay, so .." I said, specificaly adding the 'gay' part to annoy him - like he wasn't worth my time.

"Hmm .. I like you. You have a nice humour." He said. Ha.

"Yeah, well, not really. Just being honest." I said. Just when he opened his mouth to say something, I added. "Don't even talk to me. And you asked if I was jealous? Why should I be? I hate you and your guts, if you haven't noticed. Besides, I wouldn't go for you even if you were the last man on earth. If it came to that, I would probably turn gay, which would be better than to be with you." I said, giving him a death glare. He and Lena looked shocked at me.

At that moment, Bonnie walked in.

"Hey. Need some help?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

I was brushing my hair, about to get into bed when Stefan appeared behind me. I jumped and span around.

"Stefan?! What are you doing here?" I whispered so that I didn't get us caught.

"I just want to know something." He said, looking into my eyes. I saw his pupils dilated. "How do you know about vampires?" He asked.

I thought that when a vampire compels you, you just answer without hesitation, but I didn't and didn't feel anything. It's like it wasn't working on me. Points for me!

"Yeah, compulsion doesn't really work on me, so .." He looked shocked as I said this. Then, he put his arms on my shoulders.

"How do you know about vampires?" He asked again.

"I just know, okay? I don't really know why or how, but I know." I said, while trying to get out of his hold, which was starting to hurt. "So, if you're not going to kill me, put me down." I demanded.

He looked a little bit shocked and guilty, quickly took his arms away and sat on my bed.

"You don't mind answering some questions, do you?" He said in a soft tone. God, how can he change from 'scary' to 'soft'?

"Sure, if I know the answers." I stated as I sat down and continued to brush my hair.

"Why do you hate Damon so much?"

"Who doesn't hate Damon? I mean, look at him. Acting all cocky and strong, when all he needs is a little vervain or someone stronger than him to put him in his place." I said.

"Huh, I guess you're the first one to think like that."

"Yeah, well, guess again."

"Do you know why he's here?" Uh, I do, but I'm not telling you.

"How should I know? I'm not really working with him, and he doesn't really know that I know about vampires and you guys." And then realisation hit me. "By the way, how did you figure out that I know about you guys?"

"Well, you whispered things to me as if you knew that I could hear you. Then, you acted around Damon as if you knew him or something. So, I just bet on my luck that you knew and came here."

"If I didn't know about vampires, what would you have done?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Huh .. Well, I have to go to bed. Yesterday, I went a little too late to bed, so I was having a really bad morning today." I said and he just chuckled.

"Okay. Good night, Victoria. See you tomorrow, and we'll talk about this stuff later." He said and left. I just closed my window and went to bed, sinking into sleep. God, what the hell just happened?

* * *

_I was in a bedroom. It was big and it looked great, having the old style. Then, someone walked into my room._

_"Damon?" I heard myself asking. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Katherine is with my brother tonight, and she said that I could always come to you." He said as if in a trance of sorts._

_"Well, you can tell my sister that I'm not like her and I don't do things like that." _

_"Come on, Victoria. Don't be like that. Let's have a little fun." He said as he began kissing my neck._

_"I'm sorry, Damon, but you'll have to go back." Then, I looked into his eyes. "You will go to bed and don't remember coming here."_

_"Of course." He said and walked away. I stood up and went into another bedroom, not bothering knocking. I walked in and saw Katherine and Stefan. Stefan was sleeping, while Katherine was looking at me._

_"Kat, why did you send Damon to me?" I asked quietly._

_"Why, didn't you have fun with him?" She asked._

_"No, sister. You know I don't do things like that. I just sent him away. So, please, remember not to do things like that again." I said and walked away_.

* * *

"Oh, look at you." Lena said. "Hot in your jersey."

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" He asked her.

"I quit." She said. "I'm a quitter."

I tuned out, staring into space.

"Hey, um .. I wanted you both to have these." Stefan said, pulling me out of my thoughts and holding boxes. He handed me one.

"Isn't just your girlfriend you should be giving gifts to?" I asked. And then, in a whisper, barely audible to humans but easily hearable to vampires - Stefan - added. "Besides, you know I can't be compelled. You already tried." His eyes widened a little, knowing that I knew about the vervain in it. Then, he composed himself and answered.

"Well, you've been a good friend to me - inviting me in and letting me become you friend when most haven't given me the chance. And it's something of a charm, it can protect you even when you don't need it."

"Thanks." I whispered just to him, and normaly added. "Aww, that's sweet."

I opened it seeing a beautiful silver bracelet with a treasure box charm attached to it. I smiled. "Wow."

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Lena gasped.

I looked at hers, which was the necklace, just like in the show. Except in reality it looked more beautiful.

"They're just something I've had forever, and, I wanted you both to have them. I'd like it if you both wore them, for .. good luck and protection."

"I'll wear it all the time for good luck because I don't have any." I smiled and he laughed.

"Is that rose I smell?" Lena asked.

"No, it's uh .. it's a herb. It's nice, huh?" He asked with a smile.

"I love it." She replied.

Stefan helped Lena to put on the necklace.

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to go for the team. It feels good." Stefan said.

"We're a pair - I quit, you start."

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out."

I shook my head at them both and smiled.

* * *

After school, I found some musicians - a few guitarist, drummer etc. that weren't in a band and asked if they could help me with the music for my songs. They happily agreed, and we formed kind of a band - when I need their help with music or something related, they will always help, mainly because they just want to play. After that, we just kind of worked on the music, which was pretty good.

Right now, though, it was dark and I was standing in the crowd where Tanner was about to start his speech. I was wearing a light red scrunched tank top and a black leather jacket, the insides of the sleeves being beige, white jeans with a pattern that looked like chains and black-knee high boots. **(A/N Don't know if I described it alright, you can see the picture on my profile)**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now - it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Tanner cheered. People applauded, booed and cheered in all the appropriate places. I noticed Stefan's sheepish smile and cheered loudly for him. He heard me and playfully rolled his eyes at me. A fight suddenly broke out between Jeremy and Tyler.

"For the love of .." I can't believe they did that, even though I knew this would happen. Really, how childish can they be?

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki screamed as the two continued fighting. I went over to try and stop it but Stefan grabbed Tyler before I could reach them.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan yelled at Tyler, but Tyler just punched Stefan. When he didn't get any kind of reaction, he just looked scared for a few seconds. Jeremy, seeing his chance, picked up a broken glass bottle and went to strike Tyler, who moved out of the way making the bottle cut Stefan's hand instead.

"Oh my god!" Lena yelled running over to Jeremy, who looked shocked at what just happened. While she dealt with Jeremy, I went over to Stefan and whispered.

"It better heal fast, because Lena will be very suspicious. But I guess that's unavoidable now. She will try to figure it out and find out that you're a vampire in a few days." I hastily whispered and he just looked shocked and concerned.

"Come on, man, come on!" I heard Matt yell at Tyler.

"Oh my god, your hand!" Lena said, coming to us.

"No no no, it's fine." He said, hiding his hand behind his back.

"Yeah, it's fine Lena. It didn't touch him." I said.

"What are you talking about it? I saw it hit him with my own eyes!" She said, and looked at Stefan. "Is it deep? How bad is it?"

He just opened his hand up and there was nothing.

"See? Told you! That's what I saw, too." I said convincing, trying not to look suspicious.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine."

"No, I saw it. The glass cut your hand."

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick off time, alright? So, uh, I'll uh, I'll see you after the game." He said and walked away.

Lena just looked confused at turned to me.

"But, I saw it cut his hand."

"But there wasn't any wound, Lena. If it had cut him, it couldn't have healed so fast." I said, not really thinking about it. Damn it! Now, she will be even more suspicious.

"Hey, let's find Bonnie." She said and I groaned. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

"Hey! Where have you been?" Bonnie asked us as we walked over.

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Lena said, ignoring her question.

"Of course. What is it?"

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction .."

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." Bonnie smiled.

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, or .."

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about .. 8, 14, 22." Those are the numbers that 'spell' a location where Tanner will be killed.

"Really?" I asked.

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it .." Bonnie looked down.

"And what?" Lena monitored for her to continue.

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie sighed.

I was shutting the booth of my car - yeah, my car! - lost in thought. What should I do next? When Lena finds out about vampires, and if Stefan tells her or if she figures it out on her own that I knew about them - she will be mad at me, and I don't know why, but I don't want her to be mad at me.

I felt a presence behind me and turned around.

"Oh my god, you scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked, a little bit startled at his sudden appearance. Shouldn't it be Lena who he did that to?

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon whispered.

"So am I." I whispered back.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked.

"I quit cheerleading and she wanted me to re-join them, but I ran off so .." I shrugged.

"Well, I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He explained.

"That could be a sign."

"Well, she's awfully young."

"Not much younger than you are." I shot back.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." He smirked.

"Look, Caroline does have some really annoying traits, trust me - I know, and I don't really like her, but we've been friends since the first grade - at least, from what everyone told me - and that means something to me." I told him.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"You don't make me uncomfortable. You make me a little bit disgusted. I just don't like you and your guts." I admitted.

"But I like you." He replied, playfuly pouting.

"Why are you with Caroline? Answer me honestly."

"She's a distraction." He shrugged.

"A distraction? From what?" I asked curiously, even though I knew from what. He chuckled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"When do I get to find out?" I asked, pushing for a clear answer.

"You know, I get to you." He said, changing the subject.

"Oh really?"

"You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now .. you want to kiss me." He looked right into my eyes and gave me his signature smirk. He started to lean in to kiss me. However, I wasn't under his compulsion and I really wasn't about to kiss him. Did he seriously think that he could use his charm and I would do anything he wanted? What an ass. So, I slapped him. Right across the face. Hard. Even though my hand hurt a little bit more than I hurt him.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? I don't know what game you're trying to play here, but I don't want to be part of it. And let's get one thing straight .. I am not Victoria from your past or Katherine. So don't think you can have your way with me so easily." I hissed at him and stormed off.

Lena came up to me.

"Hey, are you ok? Tonight was awful." She sighed.

"I'm fine. Tell me about it, Damon is such an ass!" I replied. She gave me a look of confusion.

"I wasn't talking about Damon ... you haven't heard?" Elena asked. I shook my head.

"Heard what?"

"Tanner's dead." She said quietly. Oh, so it finally happened.

"What? How?" Had to look convincing, right?

"An animal attack."

"You mean like Vicki's?" I wondered. She nodded.

As soon as I got home, I changed into pyjamas and threw myself onto my bed, pulling the covers over me. Today has been too exhausting. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, new chapter! Thank you for all the reviews that I received so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own The Vampire Diaries, nor the songs.**

* * *

I grabbed two cups of coffee, gave one to Lena and glanced at the TV.

"To repeat, the animal terrorising Mystic Falls has been caught." The news guy said. Huh, yeah right. You wish.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." I heard Jenna mutter.

"Who are you talking to?" Lena asked, wondering why Jenna was muttering insults over and over again.

"Him." Jenna frowned in disgust, looking over at the news guy.

"The news guy?" Elena tilted her head to the side.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked, looking over to us, but mainly Lena, because I 'lost my memory'.

"Oh, no way. You and him?" Lena said and looked over at the TV "He's cute."

"Yeah, he's cute .." I glanced at Lena. "Some people also believe in big foot." I said with a serious tone, causing Jenna to chuckle.

"He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him." Jenna said to Lena. "What are you doing with that?" She asked, referring to the box in her hands.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Lena explained.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna wondered.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Lena said and I smirked. Jeremy walked in and grabbed a piece of jewellery.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" He asked examining it. I snatched the jewellery away while Lena glared at him.

"You're not gonna find out." She scolded him.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy protested.

"We're not giving it away." I said.

"It's called a loan, Jeremy." Lena added talking as if she was teaching a little kid. The doorbell went and Lena got up to answer. I guess Stefan came then, but I had to tell her something so I quickly got up and went to them.

"Lena!" I said, catching both of their attention. "Oh, hey Stef." I greeted him and he smiled. "Lena, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, okay .. Be right back." She said to Stefan and walked over to me. I knew Stefan could hear us, but Lena didn't know that yet, so .. "What's up?"

"Hey, you know, there is a watch in there, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah .."

"I will give it to Jer and don't try to take it away from him. Just come up with something to Mrs. Lockwood. And I will give it to him because it goes to the first-born son, okay?" I said and she looked suspiciously at me. Oh god, I didn't think before speaking! "I just read some old journals." I said.

"Okay, then .. No problem." And walked away with Stefan.

I went back to the kitchen and started looking for the watch.

"Elena's been getting on with Stefan very well." Jenna commented.

"Yeah, she has. I'm glad she's finally happy." I smiled.

"Now we just have to find you a boyfriend." She smirked.

"Shut up! I don't need one." I grinned at my aunt.

"Okay, okay!" She said and put her hands up. "What are you looking for?"

"I just .." I found the watch. "Ha-ha! I'll be right back."

I walked into Jeremy's room to find him with his headphones on. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me, taking them off.

"Here, this should be yours. According to some old journals, the first-born son gets it." I said smiling, giving him the watch.

"Thank you, I guess .." He said as he took the watch. I just gave him a smile.

"No problem, little bro."

* * *

I met up with Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill. I knew Bonnie didn't have a date to the founders party - and I didn't have on either, and I couldn't just let her go alone. It would be too sad. But I also didn't want to look suspicious, so I'll let this play out.

"Hey gals." I said smiling at them.

"Hey." They greeted back, while I sat down in the spare seat next to Bonnie.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Caroline is taking Damon to the founder's party." Bonnie sighed.

"Well, then." I said and put on a serious face. Got to have fun with this! I took Bonnie's hands in mine and she just looked at me weirdly. "Bonnie, I don't know how to say this .." I said looking as uneasy as I could, and I could see her starting to take this the wrong way. "I wanted to ask you .. if .." I said and finally glanced at her eyes, which were filled with shock. "You would go with me to the founders ball?" I finished. By the look on her face, I couldn't keep mine serious anymore and I cracked up laughing, Caroline joining me in.

"Tori, what the hell?" Bonnie said and started laughing as well. Once we died down, it was she who turned to me with a serious face. "I would be glad to accompany you, Ms. Gilbert." She said and touched my cheek with one hand. I could see Caroline watching us with amusement in her eyes and Bonnie's with mischief. "After the party, we could go to mine .." I just placed my hand on top of hers that was on my cheek, which took her by surprise, and said.

"Or to mine .." She just blushed and looked away, while Caroline started laughing at us again. "You can't win against me, Bon. So, seriously, all jokes aside - will you go with me?"

"Of course I will. I don't have a date." She said.

"Great!"

"So, is your mom ok with you bringin Damon?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline snapped.

"He's older sexy danger guy." Bonnie said matter-of-factly.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline teased.

"No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama." God, here come the lies ..

"Like ..?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline sighed.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Ok. But you can't tell Elena. Especially you, Tori." Caroline narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ok!" I said defensively.

"Well, they both dated this girl, Katherine. In the end she chose Damon which made Stefan go crazy, so he did horrible things to try and break them up, including manipulating Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Caroline explained.

"You don't actually believe that do you? Stefan would never do that!" I defended Stefan.

"Damon wouldn't lie." Caroline glared at me.

"Yeah, well, they probably have very different stories." I hissed. "Besides, that's just Damon's side of the story. I very, very highly doubt that it's true."

"Tori, how do you know you can trust Stefan? What do you know about him?" Bonnie asked. I couldn't answer. I obviously couldn't tell them what I know. It would change everything!

* * *

After we split up, I needed to meet up with my new 'band'. There were five of them. First was Amy, who was on piano and some back-up singing. Next was Ben, who was on base guitar. Then there was Damian - drums. And last but not least - Josh and Paul, who were both on guitar. We already practiced a few times, but another time won't hurt. But, first - I needed to talk to Mrs. Lockwood. So, I started looking for her and eventually I found her.

"Hello, Mrs. Lockwood." I greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Victoria. How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you. I wanted to ask you, would it be alright if me and my band sang a song today at the party?" I asked.

"Sing? You sing?" She asked shocked while I giggled a little.

"Yes, Mrs. Lockwood. I sing." I answered with a smile. "And we've been practicing a few songs already, so I just wanted to know if we could sing tonight."

"Yes, of course. Although, you'll have to talk to the other band that is singing tonight, first." She said and pointed to them. "They are there."

"Thank you." I thanked her and walked over to the band. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." They all chorused, but a girl spoke up for all of them. "Did you want something? Since, obviously Carol directed you here." Huh, a friendly person. Good.

"Yeah, well, I wondered if me and my band could sing a few songs tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I don't know .." Then she turned to her band. "What do you think, guys?"

"Can you sing?" One spoke up.

"Yeah, I can sing." I answered with a shrug.

"Then, come on - sing us a few lines of something." Sing them a few lines .. What should I .. Oh.

_You're a bad boy,_  
_I'm a good girl,_  
_And I'm gonna get my heart broken in time_  
_You're a bad boy,_  
_Baby your world,_  
_Is gonna chew me up and spit out alive_  
_If I could help myself, you know I would_  
_Why do the bad boys always look so good?_

While I was singing, some of the workers turned their heads towards us. When I finished, the band seemed impressed and started clapping.

"Good. Really good. Well, I guess you could sing a few songs tonight, no problem." The girl finally said.

"Thank you." I thanked them with a smile and we started to plan a little. After a while, I went to my 'people' (band) and we started practicing.

* * *

Lena, Bonnie and I were sat at the table painting our nails.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie wondered.

"Delicate flower." I said.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Lena smiled.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish." Bonnie grinned.

"Of course I am getting pretty for my date." I said, even though I knew it was directed at Lena. "When it's someone as beautiful as my date, how could I not?" I said with a dreamy tone and they jut laughed at me.

"I mainly asked Lena, but that's kind of you, Tori. Maybe I should do the same." Bonnie smiled.

"I am .. ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Bonnie's head snapped up. Lena's gaze moved to me.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin your night." Bonnie shrugged.

"Out with it." Lena demanded.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill us if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-huh." Lena said suspiciously.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

"That's what I said." I spoke up.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie sighed.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Lena told us.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie muttered.

"Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie questioned Lena, just like she had questioned me. Elena couldn't answer either, but for different reasons. "By the way, Tori, you said something about singing tonight?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm singing tonight. Why, can't wait for it?" I slightly joked.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I haven't heard you sing since .. forever!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you'll have to get used to it because I'll be singing every chance I get." I answered here with a smile.

* * *

The three of us had moved up to Lena's room to do our hair and make-up etc. The home phone started ringing. Elena answered it and jumped on her bed.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mhm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." Lena finished the phone call and turned to me. "Did you give the watch to Jeremy?"

"Yeah, I did. I told you I would. And don't try to take it away from him." I answered while looking straight at her face.

"Then what should I tell Mrs. Lockwood?"

"Just tell her that you couldn't find it - that's it. Can't be hard, can it?"

"Yeah, I guess .."

* * *

I showed up at the Lockwood Mansion with Bonnie. We greeted Mayor Lockwood who ushered us in and we just looked around.

"I'm gonna go search for some champagne and bring us some, okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure."

"Victoria." Said a voice and I turned around with a small smile.

"Hello again, Mrs. Lockwood. Your look beautiful tonight." I greeted her.

"Thank you, Victoria. You look beautiful, too." I just shrugged. I was wearing a purple tiered dress that stopped mid-thigh with a thick black belt running across my stomach, accompanied by a silver clutch, a black jacket with white cuffs keeping me warm (since I will be going to be singing outside tonight), black and grey heels stopping at my ankles. **(A/N You can find a photo of it on my profile)** All in all, I think I looked good tonight.

"So, what did you need?" I got straight to the point.

"I noticed the watch still isn't in the collection." Ugh, why are you telling me this?

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Lockwood, we couldn't find it .." I answered with a sad look. "I guess it's still packed up in our parents stuff somewhere."

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." She said. "Are you ready for your live perfomance tonight?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Good. Can't wait." She said and walked away.

"Tori." I heard Stefan's voice and turned around, while he just widened his eyes a little. "You look beautiful." I just laughed at his expression.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I answered and we both smiled. "Care for a quick dance?" I asked holding out my hand, while with my eyes trying to say that we needed to talk a little bit.

"Sure." He took my hand, took me there and we danced to a slow song. "So, what's up?"

"First of all, where is Lena?" I asked in a whisper, so that only he could hear.

"She is here around somewhere. Why?"

"Just wondering. And where is Damon?"

"He's in the other room right now."

"Can he hear us?"

"No .." He said wearily. "What is this about?"

"Are you trying to put Damon down tonight with vervain?" I asked and he looked shocked.

"How did you-"

"Are you, or are you not?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Don't try to spike his drink. Spike Caroline's. Then, when he feeds on her, he'll just crumble - fast." I said and he looked impressed.

"When did you come up with this?" I just shrugged.

"Today. Don't worry about it." I just stepped away from him. "You should find Lena and dance with her." I just turned away to find Bonnie standing behind me. "Bonnie." I said with a smile and extended my hand. "Would you care for a dance?" She just laughed and we started dancing. After a while, I walked around and found Mrs. Lockwood looking for me.

"Victoria, sweety, your band is ready to come up any minute now."

"Good, thank you. We'll be there in a minute." I texted everyone and found Aunt Jenna standing near me. "Aunt Jenna." I greeted her. "Come on, I'm singing next and I want you to hear it." I said, took her hand and led her away.

Outside, there was a 'stage', so to speak, and people were gathered along. I could see familiar faces. There was Stefan, Damon, Lena, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline etc. I just found my band members.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Everyone answered. "Are you?" Amy asked me.

"Hell yeah, I am. Let's go!" I said and we walked on the stage. While everyone got settled in, I just took the microphone. "Hello, everyone. How are you doing tonight?" I asked everyone.

I heard fine/horrible/bored and other kind of replies. I heard Amy say that they were ready.

"Okay, this first song I would like to dedicate mainly to my Aunt Jenna." I said and she looked confused. _And Andy_ I added in my mind. "Let's go!" I said and started singing. **(A/N The song is 'You're the Reason' by Victoria Justice, look it up)**

_I don't want to make a scene_  
_I don't want to let you down_  
_Try to do my own thing_  
_And I'm starting to figure it out_  
_That it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say_  
_You're a little bit off_  
_Look me in the eye, I say_  
_I could never get enough_  
_'Cause it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_  
_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_  
_You say it's just another day in the shade_  
_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

When we finished, everyone cheered and we just stared the second song. **(A/N 'Cheer me up' by Victoria Justice)**

_Hmm, oh oh, oh oh. Yeah, ah_  
_You got me out of my seat._  
_It's like I've been in bed for a week._  
_I've been slipping and sliding all over the place._  
_And nobody cares, I'm such a disgrace._  
_You got me out of my mood, that's something only you can do._  
_'Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms._  
_And that's why I need you_

_Cheer Me Up, come and dance with me._  
_And you take my hand._  
_Oh, Cheer Me Up, oh, oh._  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing._  
_Cheer me up, woah._  
_Please, won't you Cheer Me Up, oh, oh._  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing._

_Give me a reason to smile_  
_The kind that will last for a while_  
_Like only you know how_  
_Make it ok now_  
_You got your ways to make this girl's day_  
_Its the magic that's in your touch_  
_It makes everything mean so much _  
_The poetry in your eyes_  
_Is enough to take me to a high_  
_Woah take me to a high_  
_You got to cheer me up_

_Cheer me up, come and dance with me_  
_And you take my hand_  
_Oh cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
_Cheer me up, woah_  
_Please won't you cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_You turn my frown upside down_  
_My smile's lost 'n' found _  
_When you are around_  
_You cheer me up, you cheer me up_  
_You turn my frown upside down_  
_My smile's lost 'n' found _  
_When you are around_

_Cheer me up, come and dance with me_  
_And you take my hand _  
_Oh cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing _  
_Cheer me up, woah_  
_Please won't you cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Only you've got the magic,_  
_Only you've got the key_  
_To my heart, to my heart, oh, yeah_  
_Only you've got the magic_  
_Only you've got the way To my heart_  
_You've got to cheer me up_

_Oh,cheer me up, come and dance with me_  
_And you take my hand, oh_  
_Cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
_Cheer me up, woah_  
_Please won't you cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

The crowd cheered again and I felt like I never felt before, even though it wasn't a big crowd.

"Thank you! This is our last song!" Some people booed when I said that and I just chuckled while drinking some water and the music started playing again. **(A/N 'Here's 2 Us' by Victoria Justice)**

_Ooooh_  
_Here's to the Mondays watching all the cars on the freeway _  
_I ain't got a thing to do can I sit here next to you? and oh oh oh _  
_Yeah I kinda wish I got paid cause my card got maxed out yesterday _  
_Could you give me a shot and I'll work with what I got _  
_Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke, you know? _

_Ooooh _  
_Here's to us oh oh _  
_Here's to us oooh here's to us oh oh _  
_Here's to never winning first place _  
_Here's to crying on your first date_  
_Here's to every single heartbreak _  
_Here's to us oooh here's to us _

_Here's to the mistakes _  
_Somehow they always drop you in the right place_  
_So lets go another round till the sky is falling down _  
_And we'll laugh all the shakers and movers_  
_Now who's the loser? What a joke _

_Ooooh_  
_Here's to us oh oh_  
_Here's to us oooh here's to us oh oh _  
_Here's to never winning first place _  
_Here's to crying on your first date _  
_Here's to every single heart break _  
_Here's to us oooh here's to us _

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na _  
_I'm a player I'm a hater _  
_But I swear you'd never know _  
_Cause I've got a smile on _  
_I'm an ex-con that just got off parole_  
_Could've been a contender a pretender _  
_Like a brand I play the role _  
_But I'm not so what and that's just how it goes _

_Yeah! _  
_Ooooh _  
_Here's to us oh oh _  
_Here's to us oooh here's to us oh oh _  
_Here's to never winning first place _  
_Here's to crying on your first date_  
_Here's to all the bad first dates _  
_Here's to every single heartbreak _  
_Here's to raining on your own parade _  
_Here's to showing up anyway_  
_Here's to us here's to us here's to _  
_Here's to the Mondays_

I finished, being out of breath and the crowd cheered. I noticed after the second song more people came to listen.

"Thank you!" I said, bowed and we - me and my band - walked from the stage, where we were first greeted by the other band.

"You guys were awesome!" The girl said.

"Thanks!" I thanked and just walked away from them. While I walked everyone congratulated me and I finally made it to my friends. "Hey, guys."

"You were awesome! How come you didn't sing sooner?" Bonnie said while she hugged me, and then realised. "Oh, right, sorry. Memory loss, can't really answer that one." I just laughed.

"Thanks, Bon."

"You were amazing out there, Tori." Stefan said with a smile and I just smiled back.

"You were amazing! And thank you so much for that song, it was fantastic!" Jenna said and hugged the air out of me.

"Ok .. Jenna .. Thanks .." I choked out, but she didn't seem to realise it, so Lena just put an arm on her shoulder.

"Aunt Jenna, you're going to crush her." She said. Jenna looked at her, then at me and pulled away.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I said and put my arm through Bonnie's. "Come on, date. Let's get some champagne." We both laughed and walked away.

* * *

Later on, I was sitting on a couch with Bonnie and Lena, consoling Lena about a fight she had with Stefan.

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie said looking guilty.

"It's not your fault. I just-I feel terrible because I got in the middle of him and Damon, and I pushed him too hard. I got all snotty." Lena frowned. I just sat next to her.

"Hey, don't worry. Stefan's a great guy. You'll get back together in no time." I said with a smile which she returned.

* * *

Bonnie and I were sitting in the living room and we were talking about various things.

"So, when did you come up with those last two songs? Because as I read your songbook last time, they weren't there." She said. I remember letting her read my songbook, which she loved, by the way.

"A few days ago." I answered nonchalently.

"A few days ago? Girl, you have a gift over there." She said and we both laughed when Mrs. Lockwood walked over to a waiter and began snapping at the poor guy.

"Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen." She sighed in annoyance, and then she walked passed us.

"Bitch." We both whispered in sync, laughing when we realised we said it together.

"I'm going to try something." Bonnie stated, handing me her glass and staring at a candle. Nothing happened and she turned around sighing. Suddenly, all the candles in the room lit up.

"Bonnie, look." I told her gently, making Bonnie turn around. "Everything your grams said is true, I guess. It would explain everything, Bonnie." I told her in a gentle voice.

She only nodded.

* * *

Bonnie had gone off to get her head around what just happened wile I started going outside for some air. On the way there, I saw Lena coming towards me.

"Come with me." She said and grabbed my hand.

"Woah, woah woah! What's wrong, Lena?"

"I just learned that Damon is abusing Caroline. Can you believe that?" She said and we walked over to Damon, who was outside, and she pushed him. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother - the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." She spat at him. After that, she stomped off and I glared at him, before walking away to find Stefan. I found him just as he was about to leave.

"Hey, Stefan. Everything ready?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, come on." He said and grabbed my hand. What is with people grabbing my hand today? We went to a tree and watched as Damon dragged Caroline out, whispered something to her and just bit her neck. After about a minute, he dropped on his back and Stefan walked out. I could hear him perfectly when he started to talk to Damon. The hell? And he wasn't even loud!

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink." He said walking closer to him. "So I spiked hers." Damon, from the looks of it, lost conciousness. I just walked over to Caroline just as she started to get up, and I saw Lena walking over, too, so I just played along.

"Caroline? There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?" I called out to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

"Caroline, what happened?" Lena asked.

"I'm fine." She replied, before violently shaking.

"No. You're shaking. Caroline - what -" Elena started.

"I'm fine!" Caroline cried.

"Caroline, come here .. Come here." We both hugged her tightly.

* * *

**So, here is chapter two. What did you think? Have any suggestions? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys! Sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I've been out of town, etc. etc.. And just, kinda, was a little lazy to write. I was also thinking of what I should add, change and other things .. Hope this will be good enough for you! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own The Vampire Diaries, nor the songs/lyrics.**

* * *

It's been four days since Damon's been locked up in that cell. I didn't really go over there, Stefan just texted me saying that he was shutting down and some other things, but he didn't text or call Lena, just like in the show. Right now, I was trying to write a song downstairs, waiting for Lena to come down. No doubt she would have seen Vicki by now. Today, I was wearing Phillip Lim Stretch Jersey Top, Diesel Black Gold Degradé Stretch Denim Skinny Jeans, Alexander Wang 'Erin' Buckled Leather Ankle Boots, Burberry Metallic London Leather Cuff on my left hand and Ashley Pittman Bora set of 10 bronze and horn bangles on my right with drop disc earrings. When we'll head out, I'll put on Muubaa Sirius Biker Jacket **(A/N Link to what she's wearing on my profile)**.

Later today, I was going to go to Ben's house (base on the band), since he lived alone and kinda had a studio - IN HIS OWN HOUSE! Okay, okay - back to the song at hand ..

"Okay, what do you think of this?" I asked Jenna and she looked up. It was pretty good getting input sometimes. I started with what I have with the rhythm that I have in my head - when I write a song, I always have a rhythm of the song.

"_You're sick of feeling numb_  
_You're not the only one_  
_I'll take you by the hand_  
_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_  
_This life is filled with hurt_  
_When happiness doesn't work_  
_Trust me and take my hand_  
_When the lights go out you'll understand_"

"Pretty good! What are you going to do about the chorus?" She asked looking impressed.

"Don't know yet. Thinking about something with Pain this time, y'know?" I said.

"Pain? I thought all your songs are about love, caring etc. etc."

"Honestly? I don't know. I just feel like it. And maybe find someone who can sing it, rather than myself, because I can't imagine myself singing this song and making it sound good enough." This was mostly true. I probably will find someone in the band. If not, this song will be forgotten.

"Oh, well .." She started, but we heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Lena said in a hushed tone.

"Uh-huh." Jenna smirked.

"And you have no objection?" She asked again.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." I said. "By the way, good morning, Lena." And added while giving her a one-armed hug.

"Morning, sis." She said and turned to Jenna. "I thought you said he was an ass?"

"I'm going to show up and torture him." She said to us and turned to Lena. "And have you heard from Stefan?" I turned my gaze to her as well.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.'" She said in her generic guy voice. I laughed at her imitation of Stefan.

"That was probably the most stupidest - no offense, of course - imitation of Stefan." I said laughing, while she playfully glared at me.

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked.

"Nope. Not going to either."

"And you're ok with everything?"

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought - what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Believe me - later, you will.

"Ok, then."

"I'll be fine." Lena said and turned to me. "I remembered something. Remember when I said you don't have a car?"

"Yeah .. ?" I said vaguely. I remember when she said that I didn't have a car - was it yesterday? - when I asked her.

"Well, you have something better - which, I hope, you'll like." She said and turned to walk away.

"Oh, god .." Jenna groaned. What could be that bad or .. good?

"Come on, Tori." She said turning to me. Well, here goes nothing !

I got up and followed her to the garage and I gasped at what I saw. There, in front of my own eyes, was a black Yamaha YZF-R1 with two helmets hanging on each handle **(A/N Photos on my profile)**. One had some sort of white phoenix around it's black helmet, the other one a .. dragon?

"Oh my god, Lena! Why didn't you say anything to me earlier?" I asked in a whisper, and I guess she barely heard me. I remember having a motorcycle at home, but it was pretty old and I didn't drive it since I got sick. Even when I wasn't sick, I didn't really drive in the city since I wasn't old enough.

She just looked at me with excitement and said. "Well, you didn't ask and I just forgot. By the way, the helmets, if I remember correctly, have microphones and earphones or something like that, so that two people who are riding it could communicate." Even better! When I walked over it, the keys were in the ignition.

"Let's drive to school in style!" I said and she giggled. I put on my Muubaa Sirius Biker Jacket, and gave her the phoenix helmet while I put on the dragon one. We got it out of the garage, got on it and started driving towards school.

"God, this is cool! Still can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner." I told her, knowing that if those mics didn't work she will still hear me, because she was holding on to me very tightly.

"Yeah, well, at least I told you now. And, for gods sake, can you try to go a little slower?" I perfectly heard her, so I guess they are working.

"Aah, come on! Do I have to?" I asked her.

"Yes, you have!"

"Fine .." With that, I slowed down a bit - but not much.

When we got to the school parking lot, I purposely let the engine roar, so to speak, so that people would notice us - and they did! When I parked, Lena got off first and stumbled a little.

"Hey, take it easy. There's no rush." I told her as we both took off our helmets and let the hair fall down, shaking our heads a little bit.

"You coming?" She asked, seeing as I was still on the bike.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I said and slowly got off my bike. I still can't believe it - MY BIKE!

"Hey, nice entrance." I heard Bonnie's voice and turned, seeing her walking over to us.

"Thanks. Wanted to show off a little bit, y'know?" I joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

We walked to school, while some people were still staring at us. I put both helmets in my locker - don't even ask how they fit in there, and heard Caroline's voice.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." She babbled to a bunch of girls. Lena, Bonnie and I were leaning against the lockers away from them and the others.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Lena sighed and I sighed along with her.

"She's in denial." Bonnie shrugged.

"Hey." Stefan walked up to us.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Um, be somewhere right now." Bonnie excused herself and walked away.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan apologised, knowing he was in Lena's bad books.

"No worries. I'll live." Elena replied nonchalantly.

"I was .. dealing with Damon." Yeah, you were dealing with him alright. But, for how long?

"And did you .. deal with Damon?" Lena asked.

"Yes. Yeah."

"For four days?"

"You have every right to be upset with me, but, can I explain it all to you. Please?" He asked her.

"Sure." She sighed and glanced at me. "When?"

"I gotta be home, after school. But the Grill? 4 o'clock?"

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"By the way, good morning to you too, Stefan! How is your morning today?" I said sarcastically. He just chuckled - CHUCKLED for Christ's sake!

"Pretty good. Say your grand entrance." I guess a lot of people will be talking about it, huh? Just as I was about to talk again, Caroline interrupted us.

"Stefan? Where's Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do."

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan said.

"When is he coming back?" She asked.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry."

"This is a good thing, Caroline." I said.

"I know that." She sighed.

Just like that, we all walked away to our classes.

* * *

In school, I was able to finish the song and write a new one. After school, I drove Lena to The Grill and drove myself to Ben's house. Let me tell you, when I was riding alone - it was heaven! I could drive as fast as I wanted! When I parked, Amy and Damian were just getting out of the jeep and Amy looked shocked at me. I just took off my helmet, shook my head a little for the hair and turned to her.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I .. Uh .. When did you .."

"Oh, I had it all along. Since, remember, I kinda lost my memories, I didn't know I had it until Lena told me." She suddenly had a look of understanding.

"Oh. Cool, cool .. Come on, let's go." She said dragging me and Damian to the house. When we got there, we greeted Ben, Paul and Josh and went to the studio, and let me tell you - it was amazing!

"Okay, Ben, listen. Since this is your studio, I'll try with you, and I think you might be the one I'm looking for." They all just looked at me confused. "Can you sing a few line? Like, try to sing what I'm singing to the rhythm, okay?" He just nodded.

"_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_"

He just repeated the same. Good! And his voices sounded fantastic! Onto the second try. I just nodded and started again.

"_It's scratching on the walls_  
_In the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake_  
_And I can't control it_"

He repeated. Good god! He's fantastic!

"Okay. Listen, you will also be singing." All of them looked shocked. "I have some songs that I'm just not good enough, so to speak, sing. It has to be sung by a guy, and your perfect for it!"

"I don't know, Tori .." Why is he so unsure about it?

"Come on! Think! Don't you want to sing in front of a crowd?"

"Yeah .."

"Then this is your perfect chance!"

"Yeah, okay." He nodded.

"Tori, what song were those lyrics from?" Josh suddenly asked.

"Oh, they are from my songs."

"Your songs? When did you write them?" Paul asked.

"Today, in school mainly. Why?" They all looked impressed.

"Nothing. It's just .. Your good at this." Amy said.

"Thanks. So, let's try practicing?" I said and we started.

* * *

When we were done and were just talking, I got a call from Lena.

"Hey, Tori. Are you busy?" I guess she talked to Stefan.

"No, not really. We already finished practicing."

"Practicing?" Didn't I tell her?

"Yeah. You know, with the band? Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"Oh .. Okay. What did you want?"

"Why do you think that I want something when I call you?" I just chuckled.

"Well, when you call you usually want something, because we normally talk in person about everything, not through a cell phone." Everyone in the room looked amused.

"Yeah, okay. Can you pick me up from the Grill?" Ah, there we go.

"Sure. Be there in 5 - or less. Maybe less?"

"Why so fast? Are you, like, close around?"

"No, not really. But, you know .. I have a bike, I love speed .." I said and everyone in the room laughed, while Lena just groaned.

"Ugh, just try safe, okay?"

"Okay, okay. See you in a few." I ended the call and was already at the door putting my helmet on. I got on my bike, started it and rode off. When I was there, I rode next to Lena and handed her the other helmet.

"2 and about a half minutes. Not bad, I'd say." I said to her and she just rolled her eyes getting on the bike.

"Okay, okay. Just don't drive that fast while I'm with you, and try to be careful." She said and put her arms around my waist when I started to ride home. "I don't want to lose you, too." She added putting her head on my back.

"Don't worry, Lena. You won't." I told her gently, while riding not too fast.

When we got home, she told me what happened and not to worry about it. She just went to her room so I decided to call Stefan.

"Hello?" I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hey, Stefan! My buddy! What arere you doing?"

"Nothing. You?" He said, clearly amused.

"Nothing, nothing .. Listen, Lena just went to her room, so I would suggest you get your -"I said this next part in a whisper, in case Jeremy heard me. "- old vampire ass here," and normally again. "or I'll put you next to Damon."

"Okay, okay .. But, what for?"

"You are making her a meal tonight. Pick up some groceries while your coming, I'll explain when you get here." I told him what to pick up and he said he'll be here soon.

True to his word, not even thirty minutes passed when he was next to me in the kitchen.

"Hey. So, what am I doing?"

"Hey. Ok, look. You are making her a meal tonight and telling her the truth." He just looked at me like I grew another head. "No, not that truth! The truth about yourself. Like, history with Katherine, favorite color, band and so on and so on. Talk to her, you know?" He just nodded. "By the way, her favorite is Chicken Parmesan. Will you be able to make it?" I asked, even though I knew he would be able to make it.

"I just happen to be a good cook."

"Well, we'll see. Start making everything." I said just as I saw Jeremy walking down the stairs.

"What's he doing here?" He asked looking at both of us.

"He is making Lena a meal and talking to her. Can you tell her to come down?" I told him, knowing full well that I could just ask her and she'll come but I wanted him to do something for her.

"Um .. Sure." He said and I turned to Stefan.

"She'll be down in five." Stefan just nodded.

Me and Jeremy went upstairs into Lena's bedroom door. Well, he just stood in it while I stood outside of it, so that she wouldn't see me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Is Vicki here?" She asked.

"Don't answer a question with another question Elena."

"I'm miserable." She said.

"Well you should go eat something." He said and walked out. We just fist-bumped and he went back to his room, probably back to Vicki.

Lena went downstairs and I just sat at the stairs, listening to them. Lena had been quite cold at first. Then I felt someone next to me and I turned my head seeing Jeremy.

"That's a nice thing, what you did for Elena." He said.

"Mhm." I replied. I just looked at him and smiled, suddenly feeling very tired. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am going to bed."

"Night, sis."

"Night."

I went to my room. God, what did I do today? I feel just like I did in my own world when I was sick. The only difference is - I'm not really sick here .. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

_I was sitting in front of Katherine, who was sitting on a chair on the other end of the table. It looked like we were in some sort of mansion._

_"So, sister. Where do you think we should go next?" She gently asked me._

_"I don't really know. Hm .. How about Paris?"_

_"Paris? Really? Why there?"_

_"Well, I always wanted to see .." I suddenly felt a sharp pain all over my body._

_"Victoria?" Kat asked, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"_

_"I don't know .." I started getting up, even with all of that pain. "It hurts .."_

_"What's wrong?" She was up from her seat, too._

_"Kat, I .." Suddenly, I couldn't do anything and everything went black._

* * *

"No friends discounts, no freebies, no pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No we are not." Caroline said.

"No we are not." Lena and me said. We were in the Sexy Suds car wash. I still couldn't make anything of the dream I had. Stefan came to us and smiled.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." We replied at the same time, again.

"Guys, the event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline said and walked away.

"Did we just get scolded?" Lena asked.

"And judged, yeah." I replied.

"Wow." Wow, Stefan. Couldn't think of anything else?

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Lena said to Stefan.

"I think you have to go first." Stefan said with a slight smirk.

"Ok." Lena smiled and tried pulling off her shirt but had trouble getting it off. I just laughed at her and watched as Stefan helped her get it off. "Ok, um — sorry so not sexy. Urgh .."

"I disagree." Stefan said and they kissed.

"Ugh, get a room, guys." I just joked with them and Lena looked embarrassed. Cute ! .. Wait, did I really just think that?

"Hey, you're getting soap in that." She said noticing Stefan's ring and trying to change the subject as we washed a car.

"Oh, it's fine."

"I noticed that Damon has one too. Is there a story behind it?" Uh-oh. Here we go.

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." He said.

"Hmm. What's the stone?" I asked.

"It's called Lapis Lazuli."

"Oh. You should really take it off, I could put it in my bag." No, Lena! Then he will burn in the sun and you will be left with no boyfriend!

"No, it's - it's fine, really. Thanks though."

"Ok. I'm gonna get some towels." Lena said.

"Ok." As she walked away, I turned to Stefan.

"Why don't you want to take it off?" I joked as he turned to me. "It's not like the sun can hurt you, right?" He just laughed. Good!

"No, not really. I would just burn to crisp, but otherwise - nothing serious." Now it was my turn to chuckle. "Hey, you seem to know quite a bit of stuff about this."

"Oh, really?" Shit, what now? "Well, I don't know how, but .. I just know, you know?"

"Oh .." He still looked suspicious. "By the way, what was Elena like? I mean, when you were kids."

"Um, I don't really know .." He looked at me funnily. Did he forget? "Hey, don't look at me like that. I really don't remember. Just some bits and pieces, but not much." I pointed my finger to my head. "Memory loss, remember?" A look of realisation dawned on him.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry, forgot."

"Don't worry about it." Really, I've been getting some flashbacks from this Victoria's life. However, these dreams are something else. What is going on with that .. ? I remember Damon telling me .. Wait .. Damon! Caroline is going to release him! "Hey, I'll be right back."

I was almost at school when I heard a weak voice.

"Tori .."

What the hell? I turned to my left and let out a gasp, as Damon was standing there.

"Tori, help me .." The hell? Shouldn't he be appearing to Caroline? I blinked and he disappeared. "Tori .. Help me .." I just turned around and walked in search of Lena. When I found her, she was taking money from some old guy.

"That'll be twenty dollars."

"Mhm." Then she really looked at him.

"I saw you last night." Yeah, great way to start the conversation with an old guy. "You were talking to a friend of mine? At the Grill?"

"Well, I .. I thought it was somebody I knew."

"Stefan Salvatore?"

"No, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?"

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house."

"Oh." There we go, Lena. Finally starting to figure it out.

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?" I asked, making my presence known to Lena.

"His uncle got killed, mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zach?" Lena asked.

"Mm." The man shook his head. "Joseph."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't think we're familiar with the story." I said. Need to get as much info from him for Lena as possible.

"Oh how could you? I mean this happened years ago." Lena frowned as Tiki came.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home ok?"

"Ah." He said.

"He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little Alzehimery. " Tiki said.

"No, he was sweet." Lena said. Well, let's get her even more suspicious.

"Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother -"

"Damon?" I asked.

"Yeah, Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?" Lena asked.

"It was early June, 1953, yeah. June 1953." He said.

Lena looked at me confused. I shrugged and we went back over to Stefan.

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?"

"Uh, I don't even know where she went. She abandoned me and then Tori appeared."

"Hey, I had no idea that your family was from Italy." I said.

"No?" He asked with a little confused smile. "Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?"

"Right. Duh, are there any other Salvatore's in Mystic Falls?" I asked and he looked even more confused, because he knew that I knew about it.

"My uncle, Zach."

"Where did everyone else go?" Lena questioned.

"Kinda just spread out."

"Hmm."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just trying to find out more about you." Lena said.

"Hmm." He said with a smile. Stefan started walking away.

"Hey, Lena, I'll be with you in a minute, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for you by that table, where Jenna is." I just nodded and ran to Stefan.

"Hey, Stefan." He stopped and looked at me.

"Hey. What was that about? Those questions?"

"Well, let's just say that Lena will figure it out sooner that you thought." He looked alarmed. "Let's say, today-ish," Um .. I think it was the same day? Can't really remember .. "she will come to you and ask you directly. Be ready, okay?" He just nodded and I ran back to Lena.

"Is he enough in your good graces that we can ask him for a favor?" I said.

"If I do her a favor, will I get back in your good graces?" Logan asked Jenna.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna said.

"Done. Wait, one condition - dinner, tonight, your house." Logan said.

"Fine. But you're eating left overs"

"Ooh." He turned to us. "What do you need?"

"Do you have any old news stories? Say fifties?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, at the station, between archives and the internert." He said "We pretty much have everything."

"We have this report, way past due, it'd be a life saver" She said pointing at me. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Heading there now, lets go." He said.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where we went. I don't want Caroline knowing we left." Lena said to Jenna.

We got to the station pretty fast.

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage up on the screen. What is it exactly your looking for?"

"An incident from 1953. If it ever happened. At the Salvatore boarding house." I said.

Logan cell phone went off. "Sorry, one second." He turned away from us. "Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there." With that, turned back to us. "I gotta go. You believe there's actual news cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database, it's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need."

"Ok." I said.

"Thanks." Lena added.

"All right? Oh, hey, would you two put in a good word for me with Jenna?" He asked.

"You got it." I said with a smile. I would put in a good word, but, problem is, if I remember correctly, you'll be dead pretty soon .. God, can't really remember how it will happen.

"All right. Good luck." He said and left.

Lena found a few things and clicked onto a little link.

"This is Franklin Fell, reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding house, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?" He said and they zoomed in on Stefan. I fake gasped and Lena just gawked at the screen.

* * *

We went back home and I sat on Lena's bed as she freaked out. She was going over everything that had happened in the last few weeks - all the animal attacks, girls bitten, Vicki Donovan ..

"Come on." Lena said standing next to me.

"What?"

"We need to ask Stefan for the truth .. it's the least we could do, right?" I nodded and we went out to her car. I drove and stopped outside the boarding house.

"Go." I said. We got out and I stood at the car as she chapped the door, Stefan opening it.

"What are you?"

* * *

**Please, review of what you think. Also, what do you think is the deal with those dreams, so to speak? Please, review!**

**Also, big thanks to Sissymac, grapejuice101, Sayomi-hime, HydeHijacktGackt, MrsMusicAddict, ddluzelle for reviewing my last chapter. And, answering a quick question from HydeHijacktGackt - no. For now, she won't end up with anyone. In the future chapters - still thinking about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so, I am very, and I mean ****_very_**** sorry for not updating sooner! It's just, my best friends mother died (her dad died long ago), her only relatives where in abroad .. So, since she wanted to stay here and she would have to go abroad, my parents adopted her. Even though they live in a different city, at least they weren't abroad or anything .. So, now, she is living with me and my sister. I couldn't really find the time to write a new chapter.**

**I hope you will be satisfied with this chapter!**

**Also, please, review. Even if they are bad (like, how to improve, on what to improve etc. (since this is my first FF)), and if they are some kind of suggestions. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Vampire Diaries or its character's.**

* * *

"What are you?" Lena asked. "What are you?!"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

I just walked and stood right behind Lena and looked at Stefan, who looked at me for a second then focused back on Lena.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible. It can't be .."

"Everything you know, and every belief you have is about to change." Stefan paused a bit and then continued. "Are you ready for that?" Okay, enough of the dramatics.

"Just tell us - what are you?" This time I asked and motioned to Lena. He turned to her.

"I'm a vampire." That statement was followed by a brief pause as Lena tried to process it.

"We shouldn't have come." She finally said, turned around, grabbed my hand and started to run.

"No, please." Stefan said and, in a second, was in front of us.

"How did you do that?!" Lena asked fearfully. Well, if Stefan is a vampire, it's obvious he'll have some abilities, so ..

"Please, don't be afraid of me." He said, directing it more to Lena than me, because he knew that I knew.

"Let us go."

"No. There's things you need to know and you need to understand."

"Let us go!" Lena cried and grabbed my arm, again.

"Elena, please."

I just looked apologetically at Stefan as we got to the car and Lena drove quickly. She was panting, probably from shock.

"Lena, calm down, ok? Please. Everything's going to be fine."

"How can you possibly say that?"

"I .." What was I supposed to say? If I said I knew what he was before and didn't tell her, she'll be mad at me. I don't want her to be mad at me ! .. Wait, why don't I want her to be mad at me? Argh, god! I don't know what's happening to me anymore. ".. don't know, I just feel calm."

We got back to the house, went in and ran to Lena's room. There, Stefan appeared. Déjà vu, huh? Considering he appeared like that to me. Lena went to run from the room, but Stefan stopped her by shutting the door.

"Elena, I would never hurt you." Boy, was he trying! Don't give up! "You're safe with me."

"All those animal attacks, those people who died -" Lena started.

"No. That was Damon!"

"Damon?"

"Yes. I don't drink human blood, that's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, do not tell anybody."

"How can you ask us that?" Lena asked.

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reason. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me."

"Just go .. Just go." Lena said. "Go, if you mean us no harm then you'll go."

"Stefan," I started under my breath, knowing he would hear me, and he did, because he turned his head to me. "just go. Meet me in my room in a few minutes." He turned to Lena again.

"I never wanted this."

With that, he disappeared. Lena went over to her bed, falling back on it. Then got up again and went to the window, closing and lock it.

"Hey, Lena, I'll be back in a few. Going to change, ok?" I asked her and she nodded, while laying back on her bed.

I went back to my room and found Stefan there, sitting on my bed.

"How is she?"

"I don't know. It'll take time, that's for sure." I said sarcastically and he frowned, hurt apparent in his eyes. I felt bad for him. Why? I mean, I don't really know the guy, but .. he is good, gentle, makes a good match for Lena, can make her smile, which is what I always like to see on her fa - wait, what the hell? I don't care for her! She's not my real sister! Heck, I shouldn't even be here! .. But still .. "I'll try to calm her down. Tomorrow, you should explain to her as much as possible." I said, softly this time, and he seemed to ease up a little bit. "By the way, don't tell her that I knew already. Don't really want to add more stress to her." He nodded.

"Thank you, Tori." He said and left.

I closed and locked my window, too, and proceeded to change into my pj's. Once I was done, I went back to Lena's room and hopped in next to her. She grabbed onto me, holding me for dear life, and we both went to sleep.

* * *

Lena told me that I had to go with her to talk to Stefan. I accepted. That was when we got up. Even right now, I couldn't shake the slight headache that I had since this morning. If anything, it only got worse. I also dreamed of many of those cursed 'memories' of this Victoria's life before I came in.

It didn't help my headache that while we went to our table where Stefan was waiting for us, some people congratulated me and wanted to talk to me while I politely refused them. But, right now, we were sitting with Stefan, and I could feel Lena being very nervous, so I put my hand over hers. That seemed to give her courage because she started talking.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet us here." She paused. "When you Google 'Vampire', you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you want to know."

"I know you eat garlic." She started.

"Yes."

"Somehow, the sunlight isn't an issue." I asked this time, wanting to help Lena understand some things, in case she didn't ask some of the questions.

A waitress arrived and put down our drinks.

"Hi, here are your drinks."

"Thanks." With that, the waitress left.

"We have rings that protects us." Stefan said, showing off his ring.

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive." I couldn't take those not really important questions and asked a crucial one. Well, at least so Lena would trust him a little more.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but I'm not as strong as Damon." He replied. "He can be very powerful."

"And you let him get involved with Caroline?" Lena demanded. Uh-oh.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Smooth, Stefan. However, I agree with you there, brother. Especially considering how he is right now.

"He was hurting her!"

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten, using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it ok?"

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elana. I know that."

"Are there any others aside from you and Damon?" I asked.

"Not in Mystic Falls, not anymore."

"Not anymore?" Lena asked.

"There was a time when this town was .. very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end vell for anybody. That's why it's important to me that you don't tell anybody.

"Can't promise that."

"Elena .. Give me today. I will answer any questions you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

At least he was trying, huh? I knew Lena would keep the secret - how I knew, don't ask - and right now, she was just angry, because he didn't tell her from the start. As the talks ended, I felt the headache worsen a little bit.

After we finished our drinks, we ended up in the car. Me in the back, Lena driving and Stefan shotgun.

"Stop here." Stefan said.

"What are we doing here?" I couldn't help but ask, even though I knew. Stefan got out when we stopped, and me and Lena followed suit.

"I want to show you something."

"In the middle of nowhere?" Lena asked.

"This .. didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." He explained. Lena walked to some bricks.

"It looks so .." Old? Destroyed? Unrecognisable? Yeah, pretty much.

"Old? It's because they are."

"Wait, how long have you .." Here comes the question!

"I've been seventeen years old since 1864."

"Wow." We said at the same time. Since 1864? Really wow, man!

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not going to hold anything back." He paused a bit. "Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I .. we were both born here. The Salvatore Brothers, best friends." Stefan said, remembering the old times.

"You knew Katherine and Victoria in 1864?" Lena said. "Damon made it seem like -"

"Damon was trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, Elena, and he wanted to ruin it."

"Because you loved two different girls?" I remember what Damon's answer was, but I want to see what Stefan's answer is going to be.

"We didn't love two different girls. Victoria wasn't like Katherine. If anything, you could have called her our friend - best friend, back then. Katherine, however .. she wasn't just any girl .." He said and I blacked out.

* * *

_Stefan and Katherine were running through the garden maze. Katherine reached the statue first, where Victoria was waiting, and they stopped running._

_"Ha! I win." Katherine said. "What's my prize?"_

_"What would you like it to be?" A different voice than Stefan's answered. They all turned and saw Damon. Stefan just smiled at him._

_"They extended your leave?"_

_"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon answered._

_"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring!" Stefan laughed and walked over to him, hugging him._

_"Well, this works out wonderfully for us." Katherine said._

_"How's that Miss Katherine?" Damon asked._

_"Now, I have you to keep me entertained." She answered. "First and foremost, I need someone to escort me to the Founder's Ball."_

_"With please. I would be honored." Damon said and slightly bowed._

_"The smart and kind Damon Salvatore, coming to my rescue." She said with a smile, linked her arm through Victoria's and they both left the brother's standing._

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but it looks like it wasn't long, seeing as they both didn't notice anything. However, my headache was only slowly increasing.

".. while Katherine went with me to the ball at the Original Lockwood Mansion." Stefan said.

"The first Founder's party .. where you signed the registry?" I asked, feigning interest. Just had to distract myself from the headache.

"Damon didn't care that our father was angry with him for not going back to batlle, he just wanted to stay with Katherine. And I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

"So, he was upset." Lena stated.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get upset, he just gets even." Stefan said. "What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know at the time, but, turns out that night, Katherine was with him too."

"So, he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Lena asked confused.

"Turns out, she wasn't ours to steal." After a pause, he continued. "She compelled each of us to keep the same secret from each other, while Victoria just stayed in the sidelines, not really doing anything. Katherine wanted us all to be together forever. Didn't work out that way .. but, Damon and I - looks like we're stuck with each other .. like it or not." He said and pulled out a ring from out of a pile of rubble.

"Is that Damon's wring?" I asked.

"I took it from him. I have to give it back."

"No, don't Stefan. Keep it hidden." Lena said.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way he can hurt me." He said and looked at both of us.

"And how is that?"

"By hurting you both." He said, and after thinking a bit, Lena asked.

"The mind control .. you said they used. Do you ever do that to us?"

"No. That necklace, it contains a herb called vervain. Tori's bracelet, too. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence, but I also wanted to protect you from me. You should never take them off .. because, no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me .. you'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

After that, none of us talked. I bet Lena was only trying to understand everything, Stefan wants to give her time to think, while I was just trying to fight the headache.

When we got to our house, we were met with the sight of Matt and Jeremy freaking out about Vicki.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's really messed up."

"Elena back up." Stefan said and went to Vicki. "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're going to be fine." He told her looking Vicki in the eyes. "Everything's gonna be fine." Then, he turned to Jeremy and Matt. "Guys, take her up to bed and shut the blinds, she's gonna be ok, come on, come on."

Matt and Jeremy took Vicki upstairs and I looked up at Stefan.

"You know what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"She's transitioning." Stefan said.

"Transitioning, to what? A vampire?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Damon must've gotten to her. She's new." Stefan said. "She's not completed the transformation yet."

"H-How do you do that?" Lena asked.

"She has to feed on human blood" Stefan said.

"And what if she doesn't?" Lena asked. Well, that's pretty obvious, isn't it?

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours." Stefan answered.

"She's upstairs with Matt and Jeremy right now." I said.

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening yet."

"So when is she gonna know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she goes into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan said.

"The same choice you made?" Lena asked harshly.

When Lena said that, Vicki appeared out of nowhere and left.

"I can track her." Stefan said.

"Go!" Lena said to him and he left and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To help Matt." She said.

"Lena, it's dangerous!" I said.

"I need to help."

With that, she left. Can she ever stay put?

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy said after half an hour.

"He'll call when he finds her." I said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait. We're supposed to wait."

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy said.

"She'll be fine." I said "It'll all be fine."

The doorbell rang and both Jeremy and me went to the door just in case it was Vicki, but it was Damon and I went to slam the door in his face, but he pushed it back. Can't he give me a break?! Especially when my head is splitting in half?!

"Jeremy, go upstairs!" I said.

He did as he was told and went upstairs into his room.

"You're afraid of me." He said "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess Stefan finally fessed up?"

"He didn't really need to fess up because I already knew." He looked surprised. "So just stay away from us, got it?" Please leave, please leave right now ...

"Hey, there's no need to be rude." Don't start! Argh! "I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can. I've been invited in." He then stepped into the house. "I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So .. where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." God, it's getting worse and worse .. Suddenly, everything around me started to slowly blur and I couldn't even look at him - couldn't really determine which one of the few Damon's is the real one.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes." I barely heard him at this point. "Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to .. You alright?" Am I alright? What kind of question is that?

"I'm fine, and why do you care?" At that point, I could feel myself going numb.

"Hey, seriously, you alr .." I didn't hear what he said after that, because everything around me went black.

* * *

**DAMON'S POV**

What is wrong with her? One minute she is kind of alright, the next she is pale and can't even look straight at me.

"I'm fine, and why do you care?" Even her voice sounded very weak at this point.

"Hey, seriously, you alright?" When I finished saying that, she suddenly collapsed, but I managed to get ahold of her before she hit the floor. I started slightly shaking her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, the door opened, Elena walked in and gasped.

"What did you do to her?" Seriously? What have I done to her? Don't jump to conclusions, woman.

"Didn't really do anything .. Came over looking for Stefan, started talking, and she collapsed. Don't jump to conclusions so soon." I said and looked at her. "By the way, where is Stefan?"

"He's out."

"Well, tell my brother I'm looking for him." I looked at Victoria and, even though didn't really want to, gave her to Elena and she started clinging to her for dear life. "Get her upstairs or somewhere to lay down." I went through the door, but decided to give her some advice and peered my head in through the door before closing it. "Oh, tip for later - be careful who you invite into the house." I winked and left.

* * *

**ELENA'S POV**

When I walked into the house after breaking up with Stefan, I couldn't believe what I saw. Tori was in Damon's arms, limp, from the looks of it. Even after he told me what happened, I couldn't calm down. What if something bad happened to her? What if she didn't wake up?

I carried her into her room and laid her on the bed. She wasn't responding to anything. I took out my phone and started at a message from Stefan - Vicki had fed. God, could this day get any worse? I just took her hand into mine and started crying a little.

"Don't leave me, Tori .."

* * *

**So, yeah .. What happened to Tori? Also, I made Elena and Stefan break up before Vicki fed. So, what do you think? Please, review!**

**Also, again - sorry for not updating sooner -.-**

**Sissymac: I totally agree with you!**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle: When she's "writing" lyrics from different groups (like, the songs are not Victoria Justice's), I kind of want some people to not know what they are, because not everyone knows them! Also, when they are singing (like, full songs etc.), I always did and always will put them in.**

**MrsMusicAddict: Thank you! And I guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh? ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating any faster, didn't really have the time .. Anyway, I'll try to make the updates as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Vampire Diaries or its character's. None of the songs, too.**

* * *

_"Watch where your going!"_

_"Love you too, Lena."_

_"I don't care what you want. You know what I want? To never see your face again, b***h." _

_"Come on, Lena, let's go. Matt is waiting and I know you want to see him as soon as you can!"_

_"Why the hell can't you just stay away from me?"_

_"I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you near me! Got it?!"_

_"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?!"_

_"Get out of my f*****g room!"_

_"Why can't you visit us more often, Aunt Jenna?"_

_"Shut up, Jenna. I do what I want to. You're not my mom and she is gone, which we have Elena to thank for."_

_..._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp and started sitting up, only to lay back on the bed when I felt like I was hit by a truck. My head hurt and I felt a little bit tired .. I could, partly, understand why my head hurt - I remember everything of this world's Victoria's life, up until the accident. With that, I kind of felt a little bit different. But why was I tired? Maybe because of my headache ..

But, seriously, what the hell? I know I was having flashbacks and what-nots, but this is just .. I remember my own life perfectly, but this worlds memories are inside my head like a film that I completely remember. With all of these memories, I can't believe how she acted towards everyone after the accident ..

"Tori? Are you alright?" It was then that I noticed Lena next to my bed with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine .."

"What happened?"

"None of your business!" When I saw her face looking hurt, I realized what I said. Woah, where did that come from? "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that .. But, listen, I just remember everything. That's all, okay?"

"Everything?" She asked fearfully.

"Yeah, everything. As in, every single thing!" Where is this coming from? It's like I automatically snap at her, and this anger doesn't really help .. "Look, sorry. It's just, my head hurts a little bit and it's morning." I said more gently glancing at the clock.

"Yeah .. okay." She nodded slowly and sadly and I just smiled at her a little. "I'm going to see Stefan to talk about Vicki. Want to come with me?"

Hmm .. It's not like I have anything else to do. The band decided that we should take a few days off practicing, so I'm free, I guess.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. Meet you in .. 40 minutes?"

"Sounds fair enough."

* * *

**ELENA POV**

As I walked out of Tori's room and going to my own, I couldn't help but wonder - what would happen now that she remembers everything? Will she go back to how she was during summer? Remembering how she talked, I guess so .. Nothing can stay good here forever, huh?

As I walked into my shared bathroom, I saw Jeremy.

"Sorry." I mumbled and was about to go out.

"Oh, no, it's cool." He said. "I'm done."

"You're up early. Where are you going?"

"Police station." He said. "They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so .."

"Wait - shouldn't you be going to school?"

"What? You're kidding me, right?"

"You shouldn't skip school, Jer." I sighed. "If they find her we'll know, thats what cellphone's are for."

"Yeah, your lips keep movin' I don't know why."

* * *

**TORI POV**

I was downstairs waiting for Lena. For today, I decided to wear ASHISH Fuck Work Holographic Sequin Tank Top, PHILIPP PLEIN 'Skull' straight cut jeans, Rag & Bone Moto Boots, Sun Moon and Star sterling silver ear pins and Gucci Black Leather Jacket** (A/N Polyvore on my profile)**. Just as I was getting tired of waiting for her, she started descending the stairs.

"Come on, Lena. We're going with my bike today."

"Okay."

In the garage, we put on our helmets, got on the bike and rode off 'into the sunset' .. ! Kidding, kidding. And rode off to the Salvatore Boarding House.

At the Boarding House, Lena rang the bell. I stood beside her with my jacket unzipped and my helmet in my hand, while Lena's was on a handle of the bike. After a few moments, Damon answered the door with a smirk.

"Is Stefan here?" Lena asked a little uncomfortably.

"Yep." Damon answered, popping the p.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'." Damon joked and I tried hiding a small smile.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Lena said crossing her arms.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" I couldn't hide my smile after that one. Damon saw that and smirked, resulting in Lena turning to me and glaring a little and I held up my free hand in defense.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Lena said smugly.

"Yes, you would." Damon replied.

"But I'm not."

"Yet."

"Where is Stefan?" Lena demanded again.

"He's upstairs singing 'the rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out." He smirked as Elena pushed past him.

"Hello, Damon." I speaked for the first time.

"Hello to you too, Tori." He greeted me smirking. "What was with you yesterday?"

"Oh, nothing. Just my memory came back." At that, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm .. By the way, what's the helmet for?" He asked, taking the helmet in his hands and inspecting it curiously.

"I have a bike, you know?" I said pointing at it. "That's what it's for."

"Is that a Yamaha ..?"

"Hm .. Looks like you know some things." I smirked and took my helmet from his hands. "I don't know about you, but I need to get inside. See ya later." I said and walked inside the house.

I found Stefan lecturing Vicki.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine - it circulates through our veins and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan explained.

"Well, what if I want to drink human blood?" Vicki asked.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis, one day at time."

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."

"So, you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki wondered.

"Not in a long time." Stefan shook his head.

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki ranted on and on, in the end storming off.

"I'm going to, uh .. I'm gonna get her some more. All right? I'll be quick." Stefan excused himself and walked out of the room. Vicki walked back in the room, sighing in annoyance.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicki whined and took her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Lena asked Vicki. Oh no, not this part .. Doesn't she know when to keep her mouth shut? I hope I'm not going to get involved in this ..

"Jeremy." Vicki answered.

"No, Vicki - you can't see Jeremy anymore, it's too dangerous. You could lose control."

"Oh, come on, don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Vicki rolled her eyes at her.

"Even though you could hurt him?" She asked again.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki told us and looked at me, I just shrugged.

"I know you think that but we can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh, really? And how long have you been preparing the 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicki hissed.

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." Lena said as Vicki suddenly pinned her against a wall, choking her.

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you, that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head -" Vicki didn't finish what she was saying because I ran at her and sent her body to the other end of the room, my helmet where I was standing.

Wow, what the hell? Where did that come from? Lena fell to the ground and started choking while Vicki started growling.

"Go. Now." I tried saying it in a dangerous voice and it appearently worked, because she looked .. scared? After a few moments she left with vampire speed. I just went to Lena and tried to help her somehow. "Are you alright?"

"What was that?"

"I don't know .. Come on, let's get outside."

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her.

"She threatened me." Lena whispered shakily.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues .." Stefan explained.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" This time, I was the one who asked.

"There's no rule book."

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?"

"A while." A while. Yeah .. A very long while. "But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new - it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire .. it can all blur into one urge - hunger." Stefan admitted.

"What does that mean?" I asked, just for appearance.

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." Tell us something we don't know.

"Or worse." Lena sighed.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan assured us.

"We need to get going."

"Elena .."

"Please, Stefan. There's only so much I can take." She said before walking off.

"Don't worry, Stefan. She just needs some space. She'll come around eventually." I told him and walked off to find my sister, who was already getting on the bike.

* * *

**VICKI POV**

As I hear Elena and Tori ride off, I can't think but what happened back there? One moment she was weak, everything seemed normal .. and then ..

_Flashback, a few minutes ago_

_I couldn't take Elena's speeches anymore and decided to threaten her. Maybe that'll keep her off my back. I ran to her and slammed her on the wall, choking her. Briefly looking at Tori, I saw that she looked startled but didn't move. Good._

_"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you, that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head -"_

_I couldn't finish my sentence because I was shoved - very hard - to the other side of the room. What the .. ? That must've been Tori. Well, I guess she needs to be taught a lesson, as well. I started snarling and looked at her, only to be met with a view that I didn't expect._

_Her eyes seemed steel hard and cold, like you'd find on a madman or some hitman. Just looking at those eyes made one shiver. Not to mention that under her eyes, the veins started darkening and her eyes themselves seemed brighter, while the right eye showed a little bit of green. The hell is she?_

_"Go. Now." Her voice startled me even more. It sounded so cold, so merceless, without emotion .. What the hell is she? Without a second thought, I left._

**TORI POV**

"You gotta call me, Vick. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just .. just call me, please." Jeremy sighed as he hunged up. Appearently, Vicki wasn't answering her phone. Good!

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!" Lena suggested to us as she took out some water out of the fridge.

"Of course, Lena. There is no better way to spend the night than at some party - IN SCHOOL!" I said sarcastically and then added normally. "But, yeah, sure, I'll go." Jeremy chuckled a bit while Lena gave me a playful glare. Man, I wish that this party won't be long, because I am already tired.

"Cool. Sure. Sounds, uh .. sounds fun. Can't wait." Jeremy gave his answer, saying the last part sarcastically.

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt, but you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Lena tried telling him gently and I just gave her a look. Yeah, like that's the way to talk to him! Especially now!

"What does that even mean, 'let her go'? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" Jeremy growled at her.

"What she wants to say, Jer, is that she's in a very bad place right now and we don't really want anything happening to you." I explained, words just easily coming out of my mouth.

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like 'nothing really even mattered' crap. Now, all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So, you may not see it, but trust me - keeping me away from her is not for the best." Jeremy spat at us and stormed off.

"Oh, he did not just say that, that little .." I started saying, slowly starting to go the way he went, but Lena grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Hey, hey, just relax. Relax .. Breath deeply." I did as she told me and immediately relaxed. I don't know why, but I just started getting angry out of nowhere - I don't know why. The only one that could really help me relax, so far, is Lena.

"Thanks." I replied hugging her. "I don't know what's coming over me all of today."

"Hey, don't worry. That's what sisters are for, no?" She replied gently, hugging me back. "Come on, let's go change." She said and we went to our rooms to get changed for the Halloween Party at school. Can't wait! ... note the sarcasm. "By the way, what's up with your right eye?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, starting to frown.

"Well, it seems a little strange .. I don't know." Strange?

"I don't know .. It's probably nothing."

* * *

Me, Jeremy and Lena were walking into the Halloween Party, which was decorated really well, if I say so myself. Liked the way the lights were put. As we were walking, Jeremy scared some kids along the way, which earned a smack on his both arms from me and Lena and a small chuckle from me.

"Don't be so mean, Jeremy." I told him with a small smile, which he returned. Matt came up to us and looked me and Lena over.

"You guys went with last years costume too, huh?" He asked with a chuckle. I was dressed as a Zombie Chef's costume from last year.

"Yeah. We didn't really know that we were coming till about an hour ago." She ended with a chuckle.

"Doesn't matter. We still look awesome." I said which earned another chuckle from my twin.

"And you're going as .. you?" Matt guessed in a joking way, looking Jeremy's way. Jeremy just grunted and walked off.

"He's not talking to us right now. We got into a fight .." Lena explained just as I saw my band(ish)-mates.

"Yeah, well, you two talk while I go bond with my other friends some more." I said with a smile and walked over to them and couldn't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. "Hey, guys. Ben, don't drink too much." I greeted them and heard a chorus of heys from them and Amy linked our arms.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ben replies back.

"Well, if you get too drunk, you're going to do something stupid. If you're going to do something stupid, you're going to regret it for .. at least a month?" I joked with him as he gave me a cup. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well, that's why I have these guys and possibly you to make sure that doesn't happen." He replied with a smirk and raised his cup. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Everyone said and downed their drinks.

"So, when are we performing again?" It was Amy who talked this time. Everyone went silent and everyone looked at me .. ?

"What .. ? Why is everyone looking at me?" I asked, which earned some chuckles from the guys.

"Well, you are our so-called 'leader' of this band, so .." Amy teased. Leader? Me?

"Why me?"

"Well, you got us all together and you're the one that's mainly coming up with the songs. AND you got our first performance set up. That, in our book, makes you our leader."

"Oh, no. No no no. No way."

"Yes, way. You have no saying in this." Paul said.

"Yeah? And why is that?" I asked with a small glare, looking at everyone's smug faces.

"Because we said so and you love us." Amy replied, still clinging to my hand. They are serious, huh?

"Okay, fine, whatever." I groaned which earned some smirks and a giggle from Amy. "And, to be honest, I don't know when's our next performance. Haven't really thought of it, but I guess now I'll have to .."

"Of course you'll have to. Anyway, before you came - which is great, by the way, since I won't have to repeat it to you - I wanted to say that -" He never got to finish his sentence because Lena came and grabbed my other arm.

"Tori, come on, we have to go." She said and I frowned.

"Go? Go where? I thought we-"

"We have to go, now. I'll explain on the way." She said and I could see her worried expression. I turned to the rest of them apologetically and Amy nodded with a smile.

"Go. We'll talk later."

"Thanks." I told her and she let go of my arm, only for me to be dragged by Lena. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Vicki is here." What? "We have to find Jeremy."

"Yeah, ok. Let's go. I'll go that way." With that, we parted ways.

After a while, I couldn't find Jer nor could I find Lena. Then, I saw Lena and saw some screaming. Turning to the direction, I saw Vicki trying to bite Jeremy. I grabbed a piece of wood and started walking towards them.

"Oh, Vicki .. What do you think you're doing?" Even in this situation, I felt calm. Vicki turned to me and looked scared at first, then angry and started coming towards me as I to her. "Come on." I said and saw Lena running up to us, too, with a make-shift stake. Vicki ran to us and threw us away into some unusable items like wood and other parts and we landed right into them. I felt a sharp pain in my left side but tried to ignore it.

Just as she was about to come at us again, Stefan appeared out of nowhere and hold her against one of the buses.

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled and Stefan, stupidly, turned his head towards him only for Vicki to pus him away and go under the buss. Stefan turned to Lena then to me then to Jeremy and then to Lena and me.

"Go! Get inside!" I grabbed Lena's hand and she grabbed Jeremy's. "Go!" We started running towards inside. When we were almost there, Vicki appeared and threw Jeremy with Lena away in a blink of an eye, then grabbed me, turned me towards her and bit into my neck. I wanted to scream from the pain, but then-

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone looked as Vicki bit Victoria and they couldn't believe it. Stefan started to get the make-shift stake (some piece of wood), so he didn't see what Elena and Jeremy saw. At first, it looked like she was going to scream - the usual reaction. However, instead of that, her face turned blank. No pain, nothing. Lena thought of the worst - that she died.

"Tori!"

Just as she said that, Stefan stabbed Vicki through the heart. She became grey and veins started to appear all over her body.

"Oh my god .. Vicki!" Jeremy started yelling and wanted to get to her, but Stefan hold her back. Victoria just stood there, looking at nothing. Elena turned to Stefan.

"Get him out of here." She said with shaky breath. Stefan nodded and lead Jeremy out while calling someone. She turned to her sister who turned to her. "Tori .. ?"

"What?" It came out wrong to Elena's ears. Almost like when their parents died.

"Are you .. alright?" Tori just cocked her head to the side while holding one arm on her neck, applying pressure.

"Kind of. Why shouldn't I be?" Just as Elena was about to respond, Damon showed up. He was looking at Vicki's dead body.

"You should go. I got this." He told them.

"You did this. This is your fault." Elena accused him. Tori just looked at them both with a slightly amused look at her face.

"You confuse me with someone with remorse." Elena just tried to push him away - which, of course, had no effect, and then tired to slap him, only to have her wrist get hold by Damon. "None of this matters to me. None of it."

"People die around you, Damon. How can you act like it doesn't matter? It matters, and you know it." She cried and then slapped him.

"You need to leave." Damon's voice was firm and cold as he looked at Elena. "Both of your wounds are bleeding." He said, turning to look at Tori. When he finally looked at her eyes, he was shocked - but well kept it off his face. He knew those eyes - those were the eyes that held nothingness. He had seen it only in himself for a very long time. He decided to ignore it and continued. "And you, need, to leave."

Elena just took Tori's hand and walked away. After walking for a bit, they heard Matt and turned, seeing him running towards them.

"Elena, Tori, hey ! ... wow, what happened?" He asked, referring to the blood on them.

"Nothing. Some very stupid and brave idiot got us with some fake blood. Talked to him for a few minutes. He'll know not to do that the next time." Tori replied with a small smirk. Elena and Matt just looked at her with weird expressions.

"We're gonna go home and shower." Elena added and was about to turn.

"I can't find Vicki." He told them and Elena started feeling guilty already. "She totally bailed on me."

"We don't know where she is."

"Is this what I'm in for - a lifetime of worrying about her?"

"You're a good brother, Matt." Elena tried to assure him.

"Yeah, Maybe she went home." He gave them a very weak smile.

"Maybe." Elena whispered and they went into Elena's car. Elena started crying and hitting the steering wheel, while Tori looked at her and couldn't really understand why Elena was crying.

* * *

When they both got home, Elena went to Stefan.

"Where is he?" She demanded of him.

"Inside, in his room." Stefan answered. She ran inside to find Jeremy. Meanwhile, Tori just sat next to him, doing literally nothing. Stefan saw that something was wrong. "Hey, what's wrong .. ?" He asked slowly.

* * *

**TORI POV**

"Hey, what's wrong .. ?" I heard Stefan ask me. What's wrong? Why should something be .. Oh, maybe he's talking about that. For some reason, I can't feel anything. I slowly turned to him.

"Nothing's wrong. Why?"

"You just look .. I don't know. I kind of expected you to run to Jeremy with Elena." When he mentioned Jeremy, I slightly felt something. Was that worry?

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I said and there was silence for a few minutes. I saw Lena walking out with a tear-streaked face. She look at me for a minute before turning to Stefan who stood up.

"Are you okay?" Of course he's ok. Why shouldn't he be? He only killed someone, which he hates doing.

"Yeah. I, uh, I wanted to help her. But instead, uh .." He trailed off. "How's he doing?"

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Look, Elena, what can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything." Oh, please ..

"Can you make him forget?" Forget? Yeah, that'll bite you in the ass later ..

"Elena .."

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work. Because of who I am, because of how I live .. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it." A familiar voice said and I looked towards it, seeing Damon. "If this is what you want." He said looking at me and Lena. "I'll do it."

"It's what I want." Lena said and turned towards me. I just gave a slight nod. "It's what we want." Stefan just nodded.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked, leaning forward a little bit.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's going to miss her but he knows it's for the best." Damon just nodded and went back inside. Lena came over and sat next to me, looking at me and I just looked away. I knew what was about to happen, so I just stood up and walked inside. I walked past Damon, who actually looked a little bit worried, and into my room. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep, feeling only exhaustion, understanding why I didn't really feel anything - I can't believe this is starting to happen ..

* * *

**So, what do you think is happening to her? Also, I gave a few .. 'hints' at the start of the chapter and at some places. The one who answers correctly (who understands what's happening) will get a biscuit ! Also, something of a 'preview', if you could call it that, for what will possibly happen (you can try to figure it out for yourselves ^^). P.s. This is waay before the sacrifice, so don't even try to go there :D**

_**"So, you really want to do this? You do know that there's no going back?" The witch said, look at her.**_

_**"Yeah, I know. Just get it over with." Tori answered. With that, the witch held both of her hands on either side of Tori's head and started chanting. **__"I hope that Jeremy and Lena will be fine with when I do what I have to do .."__** Of course, little did Tori know, that that thought changed everything that she wanted to do. After a while, the witch withdrew her hands.**_

_**"It's done."**_

_**"Good. I guess I don't have to remind you to not tell anyone about this, correct?" The witch just nodded with a gentle smile and kissed her very gently.**_

_**"Good luck. Don't try anything stupid."**_


End file.
